


Ring Around The Golden Flowers

by DeliciouslTootsie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Other, Sexy Robo, Try not to screw the Skeleton, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 41,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliciouslTootsie/pseuds/DeliciouslTootsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place before Frisk falls but after the Sixth fallen human. But it slowly morphs and finds its way into the main storyline of Undertale.<br/>A human hides amongst monsters, will she make it? Or will she die. Along the way she meets Skeletons who are brothers, a strong fish woman, and a wolf that tosses ice. What else could happen?<br/>http://www.quotev.com/Katsudon(Working alongside me in this! ♥)</p><p>And if you want to see the new illustrations that go along with this story</p><p>http://mournfulfive87.deviantart.com </p><p>She has a file for them on her page :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fallen

'Augh, my head... Where am I?' I thought to myself and sat up. I looked up. I could barely see. No, I could see the hole that I fell down from. All I could remember was falling. What was my-  
"Howdy!" The overly joyful voice made me jump. "Oh look at you! You're shaking like a leaf!" I began to whimper as I turned around. It was a talking flower... A. Talking. Flower. "I saw you take your fall! So, what do you say? Can I show you how things work around here in the underground?" This flower's voice made me shiver, it was far too happy and that smug innocent smile it wore... It wasn't right. The next thing I knew I felt as if I was encased, and on my chest there was a bright pink heart. "See that heart on your chest? That there is your soul! I can see that your soul makes you have limitations! So, why not walk around and explore a bit?"  
I tried to walk forward, worked, to the side, worked, backwards, yep. But when I tried to walk diagonally it didn't work! I could only move in straight lines. After a few moments of me walking back and forth and side to side the flower spoke again.  
"Now in this world. You need to gain LV! What is LV? Why LOVE of course! Now we all collect LOVE by these little white friendly pellets!" Then seeming like they came from behind him, the pellets were spinning and white. "Now catch as many as you can!" He said and smiled . I gulped. When I tried to catch them it hurt really bad. A stray one went into my eye causing me to cry out in pain and hold my bleeding, now scarred, eye. "You fool!" It suddenly screeched. "Here it's either kill or be killed!" The flower began to laugh as the pellets circled me and began to close in on me. I cried out for help. I cried as flower's laughter became demonic, it was a high pitched laugh but still caused me to shudder.  
I was ten and was going to die. I opened my eyes when it went silent and there I saw a woman with pure white fur and little horns and long ears coming from her head. She had shot the flower away with fire.  
"Oh my child come here. " She picked me up and I shivered. She felt safe and nice... "You're safe now my child. Do not worry..." I closed my eyes and passed out in the goat woman's arms...


	2. Who and Where am I?

When I opened my eyes again, I could feel something wrapped around my head and pretty much half of my face. I touched where I thought my injured eye would be. Yep, that's why half of my face is bandaged up... I let out a small whimper and nibbled my bottom lip. But thankfully, I began to notice more about my surroundings and I realized exactly how soft and plushy the bed I was laying in was. I sniffed the air a bit to take in more of the scent that I found to be intoxicatingly sweet. I sat up and saw a vanity with a mirror across the room. I sat up and swung my legs over my bed. I stumbled on the the vanity and pulled myself into the seat. I was changed into a green and yellow stripped shirt with shorts. I blinked a little and looked at my head. She had to cut my hair down to my scalp to bandage the eye well enough, but she kept my other side good enough. My hair was a deep auburn. Right now it came down to around my cheek. She must've only shaved a bit of the side of my head because the back of my head still had a bit of hair. It came down to the back of my neck. So there wasn't really any point in cutting it. I heard footsteps and scurried back to my bed that I had been set in, scared that she would be angry with me being up and moving around. The door began to crack open and my suspicions were right. It was the goat woman. She did say that when I was about to pass out.  
"Hello darling, it is good to see that you are awake. I heard walking in this room and came to check on you." She said and smiled gently. "You shouldn't be walking around, you're still recovering." She sat down on the end of the bed and smiled to the ground. "You must be so confused. Well, my name is Toriel. May I ask your name?" She gently moved a hand/paw to touch my leg. I blinked at the question, asking my name as like she was asking me something completely normal in a foreign language. "I... I don't know." I said quietly and looked at her. Tears were filling up in my eyes. She still kept her gentle smile. How..? Why was this woman so nice to me...? I didn't deserve it. I was only a kid who pretty much barged into her life.  
"Well," she began. "Since you are nameless child, why don't you choose your own name? Since you do not remember you can change your name to anything." That burden weighed very heavily on my shoulders and I looked at her. If I was going to stay in her life...  
"Why don't you decide mama?" She stared at me as I called her mama. She moved closer and hugged me firmly but not enough to hurt me.  
"Of course child." She said and smiled. "Well, hmm..." She gently rubbed my arm and looked at my skin. "Snow. Because your skin is so snowy white." She said I giggled and smiled.  
"Okay! My name is Snow!" I hugged around her neck. "I love it Mama! " I wondered why I didn't remember my name... Probably from hitting my head on the way down. Way down...? Oh yeah, I fell... From somewhere. She must've felt my tenseness.  
"Do not worry child you are safe here." I smiled a bit. It didn't matter. I was with my mama here. That's all I needed.  
When I woke up again, I saw a small plate in my floor. I saw a note with it as well. I tilted my head and got up from bed. I walked over picking up the plate and note. 

Hello dear Snow,  
I hope you enjoy this pie I have made for you, it is a butterscotch-cinnamon pie  
-love Tor Mama. 

I read the note with a smile. It was as if she was in the middle of putting Toriel. But crossed it out to put Mama instead. I smiled and saw the small fork on the plate and sat down and began to eat the heavenly pie. It was so good! I finished it up quickly. That was the best thing I've ever eaten! Not wanting to leave the plate in the floor and kind of wanting to explore the new home I would be in, I set the note on my side table at the end of my bed and stepped out of my room. It was quiet... The walls and floor were all brown, but the color was calming to me. I began to walk to my left until I hit the entry way room. There were stairs. I tilted my head but decided to leave that for later. I was being timid and I didn't want to break a plate. What if something scared me and I dropped it? I continued to walk until I made it to the living room where I found Toriel reading. "Mama, where do I put this?" I asked. She jumped a little, it made me smile. She didn't hear me come in did she? How long has she been alone...?  
"You put it in the next room child. That is the kitchen. You can have another piece if you wish, but I wouldn't want you to spoil dinner." She said it in such a motherly tone it made me smile wider.  
"Don't worry mama! I'm saving room for dinner!" I said and went into the kitchen and set it in the sink. The stove looked so clean! She seemed as if she baked often, how was it so clean? I brushed it off as a "maybe." She continues to clean as she became bored. I went back and saw her putting away the book she was reading.  
"I bet you have questions, yes?" She asked and smiled. I smiled. I haven't thought about asking her things. I was just wanting to explore. But pursuits of the mind are good as well. I walked over and pulled myself into her lap. She smiled and set a hand on my back. "Mama, where am I? Mama, what are you? Mama, how did I get down here? What was that thing that attacked me? How am I still alive? " She chuckled as the questions began to spill from my mouth.  
"My my curious are we?" She laughed. I blushed a bit realizing how insensitive I was being.  
"S-sorry" I whimpered and looked down.  
"It is quiet alright child. Well, I have a story that will answer most of your questions that you had just asked me." She said and smiled. She began to tell me of the story between monsters and humans. How humans grew jealous of monsters power and how they forced them into hiding deep underground. I stared at her as she continued to tell the story. I began to cry.  
"That's not right!" I said when she finished. "Why would humans do that? You guys didn't do anything to us but live." I began to sniffle. "S-snow honey." She had told this to the other children and none of them ever reacted like that... She was taken a back by this. By she smiled gently. I was a gentle child...  
"Well, I know we didn't... But, there's more. You need to stop crying for me honey. I need you to stay strong." She said and I nodded gulping. She told me about the other six children that had come to live with her. They all fell like I had. They all fell and met the same fate. I asked her what that fate was. "They all wanted to go home, go back to the land of humans. But our king, Asgore, guards the barrier and any human that passes through. He kills them and removes their soul. Every human that comes down here dies." I began to shake and I tried to hold back tears, I tried to be strong for her.  
"I won't ever leave you mama! I don't wanna go back! I don't remember who am I am but but- but if humans were cruel to monsters I don't wanna go back! I promise I won't leave you mama!" I cried into Toriel's chest. Toriel smiled and she gently pet my back. She couldn't save the others. She could save this one... She felt tears fall from her own eyes. She wrapped me in her arms tightly.  
"My dear Snow... I promise I will always keep you safe."


	3. A promise was made

I had promised that four years ago. I fell down here when I was ten years old. I was now fourteen and I wanted to leave. One small issue was that I did not know how to leave! I did not want to ask Toriel how to leave... I did not want to ask because I knew it would hurt my mama and that was the last thing I wanted to ever do. She had been hurt by the six other kids leaving and dying... But as I sat in my bedroom on my bed, if I wanted to leave I had to ask her how. I gulped and bit my lip. I sighed and walked out of my bedroom and stepped into the doorway of the living room and saw her there reading. I didn't want to ask this. I gulped and walked up to her.  
"Mama... I have something to ask." I gulped and looked down biting my lip gently.  
"Yes dearie?" She asked and closed her book smiling up at me. I gulped a little and spoke up.  
"U-Uhm... I was wondering... How do I go outside? And what is it like?" I could see her body physically tighten up.  
"I knew that I could not keep you here forever... I knew you would want to leave at some point, they always do." She said quietly more to herself than me. When she removed her glasses I saw that her hands were shaking, she looked as if she was going to start to cry. "But you've stayed the longest. I just wish I could've kept you longer..." She stood up from her chair, her book falling in the floor. She hugged me tightly. She knew it was inevitable of my departure. I could feel drips of tears falling into my shirt, she was crying. I knew the story of the other six kids that had came and left. Every one of them had been killed by Asgore. Someone, I learned, she had been married to.  
"But..." I gulped trying holding back my own tears. "I don't wish to go back to the surface... I just... Want to leave the Ruins and explore a little more." I whispered and gulped a little "I can come back, I won't be leaving forever." I said to her and wrapped my arms around her even tighter, she always had a scent of cinnamon around her. She loved to bake those cinnamon butterscotch pies... I took that sweet scent in.  
"If you leave, it would be best if you never came back." I froze and my heart dropped to my feet. Never come back? I felt my tears roll down my cheeks, if I left I would be leaving her forever?  
"Mama..." I whimpered into her chest.  
"But I do think you are ready, I just wonder if you can make it." I gulped. It took me a second to process what she meant by that. I was ready but I couldn't make it...? I felt a small bit of my adolescence pride come into play. I could make it in the underground. If I ran into trouble, I could always try to talk or I could flee... I moved my face from her chest that was wet with tears.  
"I can make it mama. I know I can." She pulled away from me and her face that still had tears rolling down. It was twisted into a frown that still had a sad undertone to it. It did not suit her. She snapped her fingers and a ball of fire appeared into her hand.  
"Show me." Her voice had been lowered and it was very intimidating. I felt my knees quiver and I felt sick to my stomach. It started again. Those feelings, those same feelings when I first fell down. I felt as if I was enclosed in a box and I felt as if I was going to be smothered. On my chest the bright pink heart began to glow on my chest. I fell to my knees and shook my head. My whole body was shaking and tears were filling my eyes to the brim.  
"No mama!" I cried out. "I will not fight!" She was acting aloof. Fire began to fall from the top of the box. I managed to dodge it, well most of it. My clothes were singed. I had a few burn marks on me as well. This continued. I kept crying out that I wouldn't fight her. She kept fighting me. But as time went on... If she was to hit me one more time I would die. She would kill me. I laid on the ground. The burns stung.  
"Why don't you ever fight!" She sounded angry but tears were still rolling down her face. "You never fight back even if you're being beaten to a pulp... You never fight. You always run or talk your way out of it!" She yelled at me. I knew she didn't mean to raise her voice but she was frantic.  
"Because fighting is never the answer... Fighting only leads to pain. That was the beginning of it all. We fought because of the pain. So we cause others pain. It is a vicious cycle. Someone needs to stop it Mama." She stared at me.  
"Then why do you need to leave...? Why can't you just stay with me... Stay home?" She asked and held her arms out. Her voice was shaking. I pushed myself up and smiled to her. My bandages had fallen off my face. It showed my foggy white eye. I closed both my eyes and showed her the biggest smile I could muster.  
"Because I want to show you that I can make it... I want to show you mama. " She fell to her knees beside me and pulled me close to her.  
"I should be grateful... Shouldn't I? " I didn't realize that the battle ended and that the glowing pink heart in my chest had long dispersed from me. I was no longer enclosed in the battle box. "I love you snow. My dear dear little snowy." She whispered and gulped. Snowy, the nickname she gave me... I felt her lips fall to my forehead. "Let me walk with you to the end of the ruins." She whispered. I nodded and gulped a little. I shivered. She sent me a smile. "How about you eat something and I have you a present before you go." She said and gently pet my head. I nodded and stood up. I was usually healed if I ate something. It must have been a human thing huh? I smiled as she came back from the kitchen and handed me a piece of pie and ate one herself. I smiled as my wounds were gone by the time I finished the pie.  
"I'm going to miss that." I whispered.  
"Take the rest with you child. " she whispered. I smiled and took the pie. It had three pieces left... "Thank you mama... Was this the gift?" She smiled and shook her head.  
"No my child. I knew right around now is when it starts to get chilly. So I made you something." She pulled or a store bought blue jacket that was very fluffy. But on the hood she had managed to make realistic looking horns. "When I would teach you history you always seemed mesmerized by the monsters that had magnificent horns... So, I bought you a jacket and sewn these on." She said and handed me the jacket. I swiftly put it on.  
"I love it mama!" I said. I pulled up the good and smiled. "I love it so much..." I whispered as I smiled. I sighed as the room went quiet. The pie was in a bag she prepared for me. It had my clothes and a few drinks as well. At least I wouldn't starve right away. I smiled a little at my thoughts. I hated to leave my mother like this... It didn't feel right. But I wanted, no, I had to show her. She gently held my hand. We began to walk downstairs to the basement. I came down here a few times and she always ushered me upstairs... I clutched her hand as darkness and a little light came from upstairs. I moved closer to her. When we made it to the first door she let go of my hand and I immediately missed the warmth. I put both my hands in my jacket pockets.  
"This is far as I go." Her words echoed lightly in the halls. I nodded and walked to the door. I gave her one last look before pushing it open and walking through. When it closed behind me I felt a chill go down my spine. I was alone now... As I walked forward in the darkness the last corridor door seemed to not go further or get any closer. I turned and looked at the door I came through. I wanted to run back slam it open and hug mama and say I'm sorry for ever leaving her. Then promise to never think of leaving her again. But I knew I couldn't do that. I had made my choice to leave! I began to walk faster. Faster. Faster! I was running now. I was getting closer to the door. I was filled with determination! When I slammed the door to the 'outside' world open, I ran out and slowed down. The crunching beneath my feet was all I heard.


	4. Snowdin, very Punny

I walked through the darkness. Every few steps or so I could hear the snow crunching beneath my feet. I clutched my jacket tighter when a small breeze blew. I would clutch my hood to make sure my disguise was still up. I was shivering as I walked through the knee deep snow. As I was walking I could see a sign in the distance. I was getting closer to it. When I was finally able to read it, I scoffed and shook my head. Snowdin, Snowdin. Of course a pun. It brought a small smile to my face even though it was horrible.  
"Very punny monsters. Point one." I muttered and shook my head. The giggled already leaving as I realized how cold it was. Shoving my hands in my jacket pockets and feeling the gold that I had gathered over the years. One eighty. I sighed and closed my eyes. I had no idea how much a room costed here and I also had no idea how much food would cost. I loved pie as much as the next person. But sometimes, even I had too much of a good thing. Food or a room, it was a hard choice to make... But I had to choose. I continued to walk through the town. I can see that only a few people were walking around at this time. I saw a shop, an inn, and a food restaurant called Grillby's. How much was a room at the Inn? Would I be able to get both...? I walked up to the inn and kicked off my shoes from the snow and stepped inside. I smiled and closed my eyes. It felt so nice to be warm again. I walked up to the desk to see a bunny woman with her son at the counter.  
"Hello!" She said. Her voice was so sweet.  
"I- Uhm... Ma'am. H-how much would a room be?" She smiled gently. I had not thought much of my appearance since I left but I must've looked quiet raggedy for her to say what she said next.  
"Deary, you can spend the night for free." She gently took my hand in her own paws. I felt my cheeks flush a little. Do I look that bad? "Go get yourself a bite to eat at Grillby's on me." She put some gold into my hand. Even though I felt bad for taking it, she was being so kind to give it to me so I took it.  
"Thank you!" I said and I smiled to her. "Thank you so much Ma'am!" I shook her hand gently and took the gold and put it in my jacket pockets. I ran back outside and almost immediately regretted it. I shivered and gulped. I saw Grillby's and began to trudge through the snow and into the food establishment. I felt a bit apprehensive as I stepped in. It felt so warm I almost wanted to shed my jacket. But I knew better. I walked up to the bar and sat down. "What can I get for you?" The man in fire asked as he was cleaning a glass. I felt intimidated but managed to swallow my fear.  
"What do you have?" I asked.  
"Not from around here huh? Well burger or fries?" He said and nodded setting the glass in hand down and getting another.  
"Can I have a plate of fries with something to drink? Anything will do." I was thirsty and hungry and really, I didn't care what I was ingesting at this point. The man who I surmised was Grillby nodded and set the towel and glass down. He went into the back and I was left there to look at my hands. I ignored the steady humming of people talking in unison with the jukebox playing as well. It all blurred almost into white noise. Until I heard the bell of someone entering ring. Then at the very same time, someone paused their conversation and gave a hello to the man that just entered. I wanted to turn around and see who had entered out of pure curiosity. But I bit the inside of my cheek and closed my eyes. I was realizing how tired I actually was. I gulped a little and jumped as a voice penetrated my thoughts.  
"You're new around here?" It was a deep throaty voice. "Don't jump out of your skin." I turned to see where the voice was coming from. When I turned my head to the right, I ended up having to look down a little bit. It was... Oh my god. It was a skeleton. Why was there a skeleton down here in the monster realm? Is this where humans go after they die? Man, he was a short guy isn't he...? I snapped myself out of my thoughts as he spoke again. "You going to answer me?" He asked. I came back to my senses.  
"Y-yeah I'm not from around here." I answer him and gulped again. Grillby came out with a glass full of a purple liquid and fries. "Grill. Give me the usual." The skeleton said and nodded. The man nodded and went into the back again. I began to eat my fries . It felt nice to eat food that wasn't pie or snails. But I could feel the skeleton's eye sockets on me. I glanced at him and saw he wasn't looking at me. Maybe it was my imagination. I grabbed the purple liquid and sniffed it. It smelled like grapes! I took a drink. Oh thank god. It was grape juice. I had a small fear in me that it had been some type of odd monster liquid.  
"Listen kid. You can fool everyone else, but I saw you come from the Ruins." I looked at the skeleton. "I'm sentry there, and well. I know your not a monster. I know you're a human." I felt sick. I stood up from the bar and downed the juice. I set the gold on the counter and walked away. I was scared. That skeleton terrified me. He knew my secret. I walked back to the inn and stepped inside.  
"Oh honey your back here is your room key." The bunny woman said with a smile. I took the key.  
"Thank you so much ma'am. You're an angel." I said and smiled. I saw her blush beneath her fur and I walked up the stairs. As I passed the rooms my key read room number twenty nine. Twenty. Twenty two. My thoughts focused on the short skeleton. "Twenty four, twenty six..." He knew my secret. He could kill me and I wouldn't fight back. I couldn't take a life... And even if I did die at least monsters could go free. I was a coward for hiding wasn't I...? Twenty eight. I could hear loud synchronized snoring across. I'm glad the noisy snores weren't at the room beside me. When I stepped into the room that I used for the night I closed the door and locked it behind me. I covered my mouth and I felt the tears roll down my cheeks. I ran to the bed and collapsed onto it. I cried into the pillow muffling my screams of sorrow. I missed my mama.  
"M...m..maaaaaa!" I cried into the pillow. I was glad no one could hear me. Why did I even want to leave? This was hard as could it be and it was killing me on the inside. I was cold, i was dirty... I just wanted to go back to mama and be able to be warm, sit by the fire and listen to her stories. I curled tighter into a ball as I clutched the pillow.  
I cried for what felt like a good hour. I sat up. My hair was stuck to my face. I managed to see the clock. It was twelve in the morning. I turned on the television and flipped through the channels until I found one with a robot that was shaped like a rectangle. The lights that fell on his face were red and made the letter "M" while the rest of the lights surrounding it were yellow. When he spoke he sounded as if he was trying to be enthusiastic but he couldn't. Maybe because robots couldn't feel emotions...? But he began to talk.  
"Hello my wonderful eleven viewers! " He was speaking into a microphone. I didn't realize I was only catching the very end of his live program. "I wish to tell all of you goodnight and sorry for the viewer that had just joined. But do not worry! For there will be a marathon for the rest of the night of my wonderful movies!" Wait eleven. Was I that viewer that just joined? He realized that I existed and... He didn't care. He didn't care if I was a girl, if I was a boy, monster or human. I was a viewer and he cared about his viewers if he counted them so evenly. "This is Mettaton signing off for the week. I will see you next week at seven p.m. sharp!" The robot said and credits began to roll. This show, I enjoyed it. I enjoyed him and he was only on my television for five minutes. I smiled. At the end of the credits he appeared again. "Remember as well! I am having a meet and greet on Snowdin tomorrow. So be there and meet the glorious Mettaton! Goodnight darlings! " I smiled. He would be doing a signing tomorrow! Wait, I would be homeless. I only got to stay free for one night. I felt so tired... I yawned and my eyes began to close. Maybe just for a second. I fell asleep.


	5. Knock 'em dead darling

When it was morning I realized that I barely got any sleep. When I woke up I could barely see in my dark room. I had turned off the TV before I went to sleep I guess. No wait. I stood up from my bed and the remote stuck to my skin. I smiled a little, mama always got mad at me when I slept with things on my bed. She always said that one day it would stick to me and never come off. I sighed and fixed the bed the way it was before I came in. I wished I could've stayed another night. No, I couldn't bother her anymore than I already have. She has a child to feed after all!  
Before I left I went to the bathroom. A shower before I left would do me some good. I stripped myself of my clothes and closed the bathroom door locking it just in case she came in to clean. I turned on the hot water and breathed deeply. It felt so nice against my skin. I closed my eyes as my shower went on. I scrubbed my hair down. I knew I would miss a shower. Where was I even going to go..? I had no where to go. I didn't know anyone. Asgore. The name echoed in my head. When I had first fallen down here mama had a few pictures hidden away in her room. It was a picture of a goat man who looked exactly like her. Well, he had a beard. And there was also a child who seemed far too innocent. Then a human, the first human. The hot water turned cold and I turned it even hotter. I didn't wanna go just yet. I let the water spray on me until it cooled a little. I stepped out of the shower and dried my hair with a towel along with my body. I slipped back into the clothes and before I put my hood up I fixed my hair where only one side had hair on it. I smiled gently, I was pretty for a human...  
After making sure I had myself all fixed up I stepped out of the room. A lot of steam followed after me. I sighed and grabbed the room key as I left. I walked down the stairs to see her filling away papers.  
"Thank you for the stay ma'am." I said and smiled. When I stepped outside I immediately regretted doing this with a damp head. I shivered and sighed. I already missed the warmth and the smile of the anthropomorphic rabbit. Usually the town was so peaceful but something felt a little off. A large amount of monsters were gathered around a booth like area. I tilted my head a little and shrugged. I looked back to where I came from. Perhaps if I begged her she would take me back. I began to walk out of town, it had been so much darker when I was walking. It was odd, even though it was inside a mountain it got darker and lighter with time. I looked around the trees and smiled a little.  
It was so beautiful out here... I had been looking up at the trees while I was walking and stepped onto ice. I yelled out in surprise as I slipped and slid on my behind. I kept sliding until I hit snow and giggled to myself. It was cold! But I grabbed a handful and threw it above me and let it fall to the ground again. I smiled gently. It was nice, it was peaceful. Maybe I could convince mama to come out here with me... I didn't realize immediately that my hood was down and stood up and dusted myself off. I began to walk again with my bag hanging loosely around one shoulder. I kept walking until I could see a large purple door. I gulped. I couldn't hold back my emotions when I saw it. At first it started as walking and slowly changed into running.  
"Mama!" I called out as I flung myself at the door with a thud. It hurt but I began to beat at it. "Mama let me in! I promise I won't ask to leave just let me come back!" I cried out. When I paused to see if she would call back to me. I gulped a little as another voice spoke up once I started walked away from last night.  
"You're the first person to step out of that door in years." He said. "No one is behind there." I paused and knocked again.  
"Mama." My voice was cracking. I could hear snow crunching up behind me closer. "Mama, please open the door." I gulped as it fell silent again. He seemed to wait before he spoke.  
"I knew something was off about you. You are a human. You're the last human we need." I was shaking. Tears were filling my eyes. "So just come quietly. It's like a trip to the doctor or going to sleep." The skeleton placed a hand on my shoulder. I began to shake even worse. I fell to my knees. My bag fell beside me.  
"At least I can help monsters get out." I whispered. "At least my mama will see the sun again." I gulped and looked up at the skeleton. For a second I looked into his eye sockets. He faltered.  
"But, I think Asgore would rather have a fresh soul." With that he turned and walked into the woods. What had just happened to me. I looked up at the door. She wasn't going to answer me. She hated me, didn't she..? She despised me. I broke her heart, what was she doing now? I stood up and placed my hand and forehead against the door.  
"I promise mama. I will not die. I will come back to this door every year on this day. I will tell you that I'm okay. Not every child has died. " When I spoke I heard a faint sobbing on the other side. She heard me. I gulped and pushed myself off the door. I reached down to grab my bag. I threw it over my shoulder and nodded to the door. "Bye mama!" I called out and waved as if she could see me. I pulled up my hood the. I turned away and began to walk.  
When I made it back to Snowdin I sighed. The people around the booth had dispersed. Mettaton was there. Oh my god his signing! Jeez I was such a teenager, after a near emotional breakdown I felt giddy that I could see a celebrity! I slowly walked up to the booth.  
"U..Uhm do you still have time for one more autograph?" I asked quietly. I could feel a pit in my stomach. He was going to say No... Or was he..?  
"Of course darling! I always have time for fans!" I could feel a smile come onto my face.  
"Thank you so much!" I said and when he took a photo of himself and autographed it I smiled. He may have been just a rectangle with just buttons and knobs... But man, he was a nice guy. When he held his hand out to me to give me the photo I took it gently. I felt a gloved hand against my finger and it immensely made me giddy inside! "Thank you so much!" I said.  
"Your welcome darling! Again, always time for my fans! Now would you like to take a picture with me? I looked down.  
"I don't have a phone or a camera... Sorry." I felt so behind the times.  
"Oh no need to be sorry! You get a hug, so you will always have it memorized in your head!" I was pulled to the robotic body and tried to wrap my arms around the rectangle. I giggled when I couldn't. When he let go he smiled. "Knock 'em dead darling!" With that he rolled away and I stared after him. I felt a smile on my lips. I folded the photo and placed it in my bag away from the pies just in case it would ruin the photo. It was brief and neither of us knew anything about one another.  
"I will knock them dead. " I smiled and began to walk past Snowdin. I was ready. I was determined.


	6. Short lived Detemmienation

The background seemed to change as I walked further. It went from the cold snow to almost a heavy downpour of rain. I shivered slightly and tightened my hoodie closer to my body.  
"Oh jeez. I'm freezing..." I whimpered and found an umbrella lying on the floor. "Ah yes!" I said and grabbed it. I continued to walk. It was very beautiful today. I smiled as I walked slower. I enjoyed taking my time in places like this. I just want to take in the scenery around me. I closed my eyes and heard my steps echo. But then my footsteps were soon overpowered by the talking amongst the flowers. Echo flowers, mama told me about them. She told me that they would repeat what they always heard.  
"Hmm... If I say my wish promise you won't laugh at me?"  
"Of course I won't laugh!"  
"Someday I'd like to climb to the top of this mountain were all buried under. Standing under the sky, looking at the world all around. That's my wish."  
The flower laughed as I stepped to the next one "Hey you said you wouldn't laugh at it!"  
"Sorry it's just funny... That's my wish too."  
I smiled and sighed. I wanted to see the surface too. I leaned over and whispered to a flower that hasn't picked up any sounds yet. "I am a human. I just want to live in peace." I said and smiled. I gently touched the glowing blue flower.  
The rain had eventually stopped. I had decided to get rid of the umbrella and sit down. It was so... calm here. I shivered a tiny bit. "But it's so cold, guess that rules out any possibility to live here."  
As I continued to walk, I made it to many different rooms that I liked. But no matter how much I enjoyed it, or if it was nice there or not, I would always leave to continue on my trek. I was quiet as paced down the tunnels.  
As I walked deeper into the cave I could hear talking in the distance. Could it be another echo flower? I glanced up. I could see a skeleton talking to a monster that was clad in armor. I made sure to sneak extremely quietly through the tall grass that seemed place right my way to make me make notice. I felt like it was necessary to hold my breath the whole time that I was sneaking away from the two monsters. When I had made it past the grass and looked up. The tall skeleton was still talking to the monster in metal armor. I left that area and I felt like I had dodged an extremely large and dangerous bullet.  
"Did you hear that Undyne?" The skeleton's voice was quiet loud and well, it sounded like I was right beside him almost.  
"Hear what papyrus?" This Undyne he was speaking to, her voice... she was a girl? That iron clad, terrifying, intimidating figure was female?! I continued with my trek and gulped. After walking for a little bit longer I finally felt safe from Undyne and Papyrus. I made it to a room that when I pressed on a mushroom a new path would be lit by the mushroom, but I had to hurry or the light would soon fade away and I would be completely lost! I smiled a tiny bit and decided to see how many different paths I could make. When I lit up a path that went south and to the east, I tilted my head in confusion and walked along the grass. Where is this going to take me? When I went from darkness to light again and seemed to enter a cave. I was more or less extremely confused to see what was going on here. I was cautious as I walked closer, when I made it around the corner. What I saw was very entertaining yet disturbing.  
"Hooman!!!" One of the cat-dog things suddenly cried out, the next thing I knew I was on the ground beneath a whole heard of what I could only describe as what they called themselves, Temmies. It was so cute at the same time they were extremely disturbing. The whole time I was in 'Temmie Village' was odd. They were all named Temmie except for one named "Bob." The only good thing, well only productive thing, that came out of the whole thing was that I could make money off of their ignorance. I hate to say this, but whenever I would show the owner of 'Tem Shop', who's also named Temmie, anything at all, she would go crazy and offer an insane amount of gold for absolute junk! An entire ten gold for an old scarf?! After I left Tem village, my pockets were filling to the brim with gold. I guess ignorance is bliss?  
My entire adventure throughout the rest of the wet and cold cave had consisted of monsters flexing in, something wanting to wash my face, and many other unusual monsters. When I made it to an empty room, I was finally able to rest, no monsters wanted to attack me here. I had gotten beaten pretty badly and managed to find a pond. I sat down next to it. I looked at myself through the reflection of the pond. My hair was tangled up. My face had splotches of dirt covering it. I had cuts on my face here and there. My jacket was filthy. I began to shake and the water rippled. I was crying again wasn't I. I always cry. I set my bag down and sat on my knees, my eyes never left my reflection. I wasn't a monster, I wasn't cut out for this. I jerked my hood down not wanting to hide myself when I was alone. I shook my head. Who was I?! My name wasn't Snow! My name was... I don't have a name! I was human not a monster! I paused and looked around.  
I could hear a peaceful singing. I turned to see a monster on a rock, her face was covered. She seemed beautiful though. Why would she cover herself up like that? I wiped my eyes of the remaining tears so I can get a better look at her. Her eye were closed so she didn't see my emotional breakdown. My voice is still shivering and unstable but I call to her anyways.  
"You're a good singer."


	7. An Old face is heaven to see

When I said that the girl jumped and stared at me with her uncovered eyes.  
"Please don't stop singing..." I gently crawled over to her. I sat in front of her on my knees and tilted my head. "Do you care if I join you in singing? I'm not good at singing but... I enjoy it." I said.  
"Wh... What songs do you know?" She asked me quietly with a gentle smile.  
"I know some lullabies... " She nodded and motioned for me to start so she could join in. I began to sing what mama would sing to me every night. When we finished she smiled and went to say something else, when a familiar voice began to call her name. It was quiet and at the same time had a sense of urgency.  
"Shyren... Oh you're with someone. I didn't mean to intrude............" I turned and saw a familiar face from the Ruins.  
"Blooky!" I had gotten to call him that because he said that's what his cousin would call him and I had asked if I could call him that.  
"Snow....? Why are you outside the ruins? This far out......?" I looked down, Blooky was not there when I had left was he... He must've not been there or mama would have told him.  
"I left... I, uhm, wanted to see the underground and she won't let me back in... So here I am..." I said quietly. Napstablook went quiet, he knew I had no interest in going back to the surface.  
"Do you have anywhere to go...?" He asked. I looked down and shook my head. Shyren spoke up.  
"What about your cousin's home? You know he isn't coming back..." She winced at how insensitive she sounded to herself. She didn't mean to but it just spilled out.  
"Yeah..... I know that they're not ..... I guess you can. but I lost the key you'd have to keep it unlocked......... No one comes around here anyway..... You should be fine..... I guess....." I was shocked. Napstablook was offering me a home. I hugged the ghost and he seemed shocked by the sudden physical contact. He floated there for a moment.  
"Oh.... Dear." He said. "No problem...... For a friend." I giggled and smiled. It was so nice! Napstablook and Shyren were so nice! I smiled to Shyren.  
"I need to head home... I'll come over we can sing again later!" She said happily with a wide smile and left.  
When Napstablook took me to the home beside his own it was very... Pink. I giggled a tiny bit as Blooky fazed through the door and unlocked it for me. I walked inside, it was dusty and there were five books laying around in the middle of the floor.  
"I'll leave you to clean........" With that Napstablook left and left me alone, he closed the door behind him. I couldn't help myself, who was Napstablook's cousin...? These books would help me find out wouldn't they...? It would be rude to look through someone's stuff. I picked up the first book on the left. This cycle of reading continued until I picked up the fifth diary.  
The diary read, "Sorry Blooky, my dreams can't wait on anyone." I felt a tear fall down my cheek. I wasn't crying for myself but for Napstablook. He was so alone wasn't he...? I set the diaries up in a pile on the far side of the house. At the time I had not been able to piece together whose home this was... All I knew was that they seemed to be female, and had a dream of being a star.  
This home, it didn't have certain necessities did it... Well, since I've lived off of monster food and drink, I had no need for a toilet for years now. But one thing I needed was a shower or a bath. The house's roof seemed much shorter than what it looked like on the outside. Ghosts could fly couldn't they...? I just needed a way up to the other floors! Maybe the person that lived here before had a bath! I pursed my lips together. How would I get up there I couldn't faze through things! Maybe Napstablook could help me...  
I walked out and knocked on my new neighbor's door. When they answered I smiled and looked down.  
"U...Uhm... I can see that both of us has an upstairs... B...but I can't get to mine... I'm not a ghost or anything." I was getting embarrassed I didn't wanna ask for help to much. Napstablook let, what I thought to be, the smallest giggle out. But when I looked at them there was no emotion on them.  
"I can help..... I have some tools that may be able to make holes in each floor and we can build make shift stairs...." I smiled and clapped in joy. I loved Napstablook! They were such a familiar face! They reminded me of a few times that I had with mama! We walked to my house, well he floated while I walked, and when we got inside he got to work. We began to talk while he fixed my new home. Soon enough after a while, I managed to get him to stop stuttering. It took a good hour for him to become mildly comfortable around me.  
"Blooky, I know someone made you this promise before... But, I won't leave you, if I ever decide to leave, I promise I will contact you every day whether it be calling you, texting you, or even messaging you from undernet. I will never completely drop you off." I didn't know that ghosts could cry. The next thing I knew they were hugging me, the tools hit the ground with a loud clank. I rubbed their back and smiled. I could hear Napstablook crying and it hurt. I wrapped both my arms around the ghost and gave him a comforting squeeze. I closed my eyes.  
We stayed like that for what felt like hours. I didn't want to let them go until they were okay. I had closed my eyes and my breathing was deep and slow. When Napstablook pulled away I felt empty but I knew that they were okay now. When they went to speak, I stopped them.  
"I enjoyed hugging you don't you dare apologize. " They smiled and I could swear I saw a small blue-ish tint to their cheeks. I giggled. That night we fixed my home to where I could get upstairs. The bathroom was a single floor on its own. It had a vanity and well, was fit for a star.


	8. Lying

Well, after a while of settling in. I decided to snoop around. What I found in a closet was an old computer. I clapped happily, finally I could do something else besides watching television! I knew Blooky had internet, so I would be able to run off of his most likely. I ended up setting up my 'computer station' in the left bottom corner of the main room. When I got it set up, the first thing I did was create an UnderNet account.  
I ended up putting up my likes, dislikes, and well, after a few hours of fiddling with that I got my first friend request! I smiled. I didn't even have a picture up yet! The monster's name was Alphys and by the looks of her profile she loved anime, found humans interesting, and was good friends with Mettaton! Oh my god Mettaton! Even after I left and got lost, Mettaton was still the one thing that had kept me going through a lot of the hardships.  
'Knock 'em dead darling!' Echoed in my head for a moment and I quickly accepted her request. I needed to have a picture up! Oh my goodness! But, I couldn't have a picture of me looking like a human up could I...? I thought and sighed a bit. The vanity looked untouched and the person that lived here before me seemed pretty feminine. I rushed upstairs ignoring the "bing" that told me she replied.  
I looked at the vanity that was there, I opened the drawers. A bunch of Halloween make up and fake vampire fangs. This would have to do. I sat down and pulled my hood down. I glared at myself, why was I a human? I scowled and got out the black and placed it thickly on my eyes . There was that. I then took the red and placed it on my lips. Not as thick as the black but enough to change hem from a light pink. I took the glue that came with the fangs and put that were needed to hold the fake teeth on my teeth. I held it there for two minutes and pulled away. I pulled my hood up and smiled. I was a monster... That's all I had to believe in... I was a monster in a human's body... I walked back downstairs and took a photo with the webcam and put it up. The ding went off again.  
"Heh I was about to ask why you didn't have a photo up!" I smiled a bit. It was Alphys that was pinging me.  
"Yeah I had to put on my make up! I look like a slob without it lol!" I typed back. While messaging and chatting with her, I went swimming deeper into the web, I ended up finding a human Fanfiction site. A little taken a back by this, I stared at it. There were a few about actual franchises that I had seen, Mew Mew Kissy Cutie was one of them. Plenty about her. Others were just made up human things. I ended up clicking on one made by an username called SuperStarDarling3457. That was a weird username. I got another message from Alphys.  
"Yeah! But hey I can see you like to think about humans too! I was in a fan club at one point but if you ever wanna read some stories about them here's a site!" My eyes trailed the sentence and I let out a laugh.  
"Oh my god! I was just goofing off and looking around while I was talking with you and I found that site! I'm actually reading something now :OOO!" I replied to her and went back to reading. It had 20 chapters and was still unfinished. Just after I said that, she was LOLing so hard, but then Alphys said that she had to get off the Undernet for a while. I smiled a bit and sighed. I bid her farewell and went back to reading. I didn't realize how long I had spent reading that, but when I looked up at the clock it was 4 a.m. and I just finished chapter twenty. My heart pounded and tears threatened to roll down my eyes.  
"That's..." It was so good. I scrolled down to see if there was anymore story at all. Nope, I saw that I could comment and I went to but it said that I had to make an account. I grumbled and decided to sign up. I ended up making an account on the Fanfiction site with the username: IAmHuman3454. Of course no one would believe that I was actually human! I had actually seen multiple users with that name just a different combination of letters. I quickly went back to the story to comment on it.  
"Oh my god this is so amazing! I know it hasn't been updated in six weeks but please please pleaaaaase! Update it!" After I commented I pressed enter and laid my head down. I closed my eyes, not knowing for how long. I heard a song from my computer and I jerked awake. Last time I checked the clock, the hands showed me it was 4:37a.m. and when I looked at it now, it said 12:45 p.m. I stared. How did I fall asleep for that long? I didn't even feel like I slept! I felt like I simply closed my eyes! It was almost like blinking. I shook my head and tried to stop being disoriented. I looked at what was making my computer ding. Someone had replied to the comment I posted. I felt my heart beat rise. Did the author comment back? I opened up the notification and covered my mouth.  
"Thank you darling! I know I haven't updated in foreeever but sometimes life gets in the way your as busy as I am! I will try to update it for your sake darling!" I squealed to myself. It was like someone famous had just replied to my comment! Oh my god! I giggled happily and wondered if I should comment back. I did!  
"Thank you so much!" I replied as I grinned to myself.  
It was a while before the story was updated again. Another three days pasted and they messaged me! We kept this shtick up for a while, they would update and I would fangirl and we would talk for a while.  
SuperStarDarling3457: hey!!!  
IAmHuman3454: what's up???  
SuperStarDarling3457: nothing much... just typing up a new chapter  
IAmHuman3454: omg!!! yessssss i'm so excited!!  
SuperStarDarling3457: thanks!! btw have you heard of this robot named Mettaton?  
IAmHuman3454: yes i have! i love mettaton so much! i first saw them on tv!! now i think theyre so cool!!!  
SuperStarDarling3457: yea mettaton is super cool!  
And in the end, I found out that SuperStarDarling3457 and I had so much in common.  
"Oh yeah just so you know you don't have to call me my username all the time my name is Clara irl." I typed to them. I have no idea where the name Clara came from, but it felt almost right for me. Like a real name almost. They told me that their name was Papyrus. I smiled a bit, I liked this Papyrus guy... 


	9. Talking And inviting

It took a week before 'Papyrus' spoke to me again. But when he did, I could feel giddiness in my gut. My cheeks flushed a tiny bit of red.  
"Clara Darling! I'm so glad to have time to talk to you again!"  
"I know Papyrus! I was almost scared you would never reply!"  
"I would have gotten to it! Just I seem to have gotten so busy with work! Not to mention workers ugh! "  
I frowned a bit. "Aww tell me what's going on?" I asked him and while he typed away I decided to listen to some of Napstablooks music. I loved their music.  
"Well! First of all, there's this worker I work with. His name, I don't even know his name! But everyone seems to call him Burgerpants because he tried to sneak burgers out to the girls in the alleyway! The poor fellows pants fell down- Anyway, I'm getting off track~~~ well! He is so bad at his job! When he sells the Glamburger, he is supposed to serve up a smile too! But when the customers try to have a NORMAL conversation with him, he gets all weird! I'm just so done with him! "  
I giggled a little. He seemed to hate this Burgerpants. "Jeeeez! I think this guy is just a bit weird?! You should send me some pictures of what he looks like!" I didn't expect him to actually do it. I began to scoff and laugh. Was he a cat monster!! What were those faces that he was making. He looks so weird! Wait, why is he smoking in the workplace?! Oh my goodness! Oh god, with that face something has to be wrong. And his paw...? "Is he... Okay?"  
"I don't even know Clara!" Papyrus said and I could practically hear the sigh over text.  
"Well why don't we talk about something lighter? Like hmm ooh let's talk about Metatton's newest movie! I watched half of it last night but got so tired I couldn't finish it ): do you know the ending?!"  
"EEEEEEEEEEE ( that is me squealing because I watch all of his everything I'm like his number one fan!!!!)" I laughed as he had to send me five messages of what all happened throughout the entire movie because they kept running out of space. "Okay okay I see! Jeez I wish I could meet him! He is my hero! Just sprang up overnight. I wish I could see him live!" I smiled as we ended up getting into a conversation of how spontaneous and great Mettaton was. "You know, for a split second I did meet him, I doubt he remembers me though! Oh well! I'm just glad I got to meet him! " I smiled as we moved into different conversations through the night. "I'm sorry Deary, my battery is dying on me. Talk to you again!" With that they signed off and I was alone again. I smiled a bit, this person... They were funny, they seemed kind, they liked the same things I did and well, we both hated ships with Mettaton! Especially that weird Alphys x Mettaton! //no ship shaming here!!! Promise!!// Alphys was his creator! His mom pretty much! I sighed and shook my head. I wasn't going to complain to myself about a ship everyone loves! I got a message from undernet and smiled. Alphys wanted to chat. I loved this girl! She was so cute! If she didn't have a major crush on the woman that was trying to kill me, I would of course asked her out the day I met her. I shook my flushed head from the blood rushing to my cheeks. "Snooooooow! Guess what guess what!" I smiled at her excitement "What is it Alphie?" I asked "I just found a new anime from the dump! It's so cute it's about a girl who ends up breaking a million yen vase and has to be an errand boy! Well the cast doesn't know that she's a girl yet but they all figure out! There is a pair of twins on there..." The message continued and ended up telling me the whole story line of the anime. But when I finished reading a new message popped up. "Do you think you could tell me directions to your house, so we can watch it together...? I mean we all live underground here... But... I really think you would like this one..." I felt a little sick to my stomach but I smiled. Well, she would be good company and my costume is convincing enough for me to pass off as another fellow monster. "Sure!" I said. I knew she lived in Hotland so I pulled up the map and went into MS paint, I began to draw a route from her lab to where my house would be. I was so happy these computers had a mapping function on them. I sent the photo to her and she said she would be there in a bit. I smiled and decided to ask Blooky and Shyren if they wanted to join us in the watching of anime. "Cmon please Blooky! She's just as shy c'mon anime is so cool!" Since I was wearing the false fangs, I had a small lisp. This would eventually add to his decision because before he told me that the lisp made me sound like a child that couldn't say it's S's yet. I begged for a good three minutes and when he finally agreed, I squealed happily and smiled. Shyren had to go home early to help with dinner, so she couldn't join us sadly. Three hours later Blooky and I were cleaning up my home, just fixing up little things here and there and I had made us a pallet on the floor since my bed was where the couch should be. I heard a couple of quiet knocks on the door and squealed happily. "She's finally here!"


	10. Don't look at that!

When I invited Alphys in I smiled a bit. She was so cute! I just wanted to squeeze her. She walked in with a smile her feet made small clanks against the floor. But the look on her face made me confused. She looked confused.  
"You live here...?" She asked. I nodded and smiled.  
"Yeah Blooky here gave me the place... They said their cousin wasn't coming back so... I took advantage of the house while I could... Anyway you ready to watch this amazing anime?"  
Her mood changed and she smiled rummaging in her bag. She had brought us multiple cups of Raman with chopsticks. She set the cups in the floor.  
"C...can ghosts eat?" Napstablook nodded. "Yes...." Awe these two were so shy. I giggled a bit. "Here I'll start making the Raman and popcorn! Me and Blooky also made some cookies.  
"when my back was turned I heard whispers behind me, thinking nothing of it I ran hot water into the cups and set them on the counter. "You can go ahead and put the DVD in. " I said and turned to see Alphys looking distraut.  
"Something wrong?" I asked and bat my eyes gently.  
"Can I use your computer?" Me forgetting that I had mine and Papyrus's conversation up i waved to it.  
"Go ahead." I paused when she took the computer off screen saver.  
"ahh! Wait!" I said and went quickly. She blinked reading what we were talking about.  
"Noooo no way!" Alphys said and giggles. "You have an online boyfriend!" I blushed a deep red.  
"No way I- we just started chatting! " when it dinged I froze. "He said he was busy!" Alphys decided to playfully tease me as a friend. She read it aloud.  
"Hello darling I got a few minutes away from my overcrowding crew!" She read aloud. "What do you want to say back?" I reached over her shoulders and began to type.  
"What's up? Glad you managed to get away!" Alphys giggled and moved so that we could chat. Napstablook couldn't help but smile. Teasing me was the best. Not to mention the lisp that the false fangs have made it all the more silly. They looked at Alphys as she put the DVD in. She sat on the pallet that napstablook and I made together. Another ding.  
"Darling! I was thinking, why don't we video chat? " I wanted to really really bad. But I didn't have a webcam. Well I did but I didn't want him to see me... I didn't look very nice at the moment...  
"I'm sorry I don't have a webcam... I really wish we could though! But we don't have to type we can always voice chat. Like its a black screen for me and you but we can hear each other. " I typed out. When he said yes I felt around for the microphone that came with the computer. When I heard their voice I giggled a tiny bit. He must have a bad connection because he sounded a wee bit staticky.  
"Hello darling!" I smiled.  
"Hello papyrus! I can't believe I'm actually hearing your voice this is so cool!" I couldn't help but giggle and smile widely.  
"Same here Darling! It's so good to know and hear that you are not some older monster, well, I still wouldn't have cared but I couldn't help but imagine a pretty young monsters voice." Oh they were wrong about the monster part.  
"Pretty?!" Oh my goodness they were flirting with me over voice. I covered my face and made a small embarrassed noise. I heard a chuckle on the other end.  
"Stop laughing!" I cried out.  
"I'm sorry to cut our little voice chat short Clara Darling, but my lunch is over! I will request this next time instead of just typing! Toddles!" I blushed as he hung up the voice call and turned to see Alphys watching the anime she brought. I took off the headphones and checked the ramen.  
"Hey you guys its done!" I called out and the anime paused as we all are our ramen.  
"So... Are they going to ask you out?" Alphys asked. I choked on my ramen and blushed deeply. "N-no!" I said and grumbled. She was going to tease me forever wasn't she...?


	11. Now let's gossip

After alphys teased me for a good twenty minutes about my online boyfriend named Papyrus. I got more and more flustered and it was t until I was lightheaded from blushing so furiously that they finally decided to drop it. Thank goodness. "Okay Alphys! What about that woman Undyne?" I teased and poked her side. I was going to play dirty and I was not going to hold back either! Well, I really hoped that Undyne wouldn't know that Alphys was here... I mean, Alphys said that they hung out all the time and I really, really did not want to die today. When I snapped out of my small monologue I smirked as her red face. She hid her face behind her claws and shook her head furiously. "N-no!" Was all that she could say and I giggled. I looked at Napstablook. "Is there anyone that you like?" I asked and smiled to him. He looked down and sighed. "Aww cmon! I'm sure that you will find someone. Maybe they will even make you want to go corporeal..." I said and smiled to him. "Anyway, I think we should get this marathon started!" I said with a smile. I clapped. "But first I need to use the restroom and Alphys you can try to calm down I won't tease you about undyne anymore!" I said and smiled to her. I went to the bathroom I had upstairs and sighed a bit. My fangs were comming unglued from my teeth and I needed to glue them back. I hated to be a fake monster. It was miserable. I made sure that my eye make up was okay as well. The darkness around my eyes. The fake horns in my jacket. It was okay... I just wanted to be myself though... Only myself... I heard my phone beep in my pocket and smiled a tiny bit. The familiar username of: "superStar214" came up. We chatted on many sites. Sometimes one of us couldn't be on the computer so we used our phones. They were telling me that they were out on the town today in Hotland. "Lucky. I'm home watching anime, not that I don't love it, but it would be so cool to be out in Hotland! It's so cold where I live ): *shiver.*!" I smiled and sent it. I put my fangs in and whipped away the excess glue that piled up on my teeth. I walked downstairs to see everyone snuggled up on the floor in front of the tv. I had no couch sadly I usually used my bed when I watched tv. I chuckled a bit and sighed. "You know guys. We can all use my bed, I mean it's pretty big. "Nah!" Alphys said and smiled. "The floors much better were closer to the TV this way." I smiled a bit and sat on the other side of alphys. I loved this group of monsters. When the anime started, I was entranced.


	12. Secrets don't make friends

By the time the marathon ended blooky had been leaning on Snow and Alphie was rubbing her eyes through her glasses and yawning. Snow was still wide awake. She smiled gently. These were her friends... but, to them she was a monster, a monster who was just normal. She smiled gently and yawned herself, she laid her head on alphys's head and closed her own eyes. She wasn't able to go to sleep like this but... the warmth of the girls scales and the almost weight of blooky. She had a family again. "Hey you two, you can spend the night but we should atleast not sit on each other." She said quietly and smiled. It was nice... she couldn't deny that.

Napstablook opened his eyes and looked up at her. "I'll just head home..." he said and flew off. Not giving her a chance to deny it. 

She frowned a bit after napstablook. "Alphie you can use my bed I'll be up a while longer." She said and smiled helping the girl up. She smiled as the girl Just passed out sound asleep. She smiled gently and walked to her computer. She sat down at the monitor. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Her make up was smudging. Oh well... she yawned. She plugged in headphones and went to a music sharing forum. She laid her head down and listened to the music. She felt her eyes growing heavy, it felt nice though, a warm cozy feeling... she nuzzled her arms a bit. She fell asleep. 

When she woke up she saw that she had a few messages from the messenger. The time still showed that it was barely past three am. 

Superstar214: Hey darling!  
Superstar214: Oh look at the time, you're probably asleep!  
Superstar214: I hope you are anyway, but I'll tell you about my day in Hotland anyway.  
Superstar214: Well it started out I signed autographs, and then I went to see Burgarpants~  
Superstar214: He was acting weird as always~ and I think he had tried to make himself more squared, his body seems square. He seemed very tense. Haha! 

IAmHuman3454 has signed in -  
Superstar214: Oh darling your here! And I thought I would be here alone all night!" 

IAmHuman3454: I would never leave you alone papy! 

Superstart214: I'm glad ha ha ha! 

We ended up having a conversation until alphys woke up. She was smiling gently. She hated to admit it, but... but she fell in love with someone over a screen. She pulled her knees close and smiled. She couldn't help it though

Alphys smiled gently. "You know. I could probably help you meet Papyrus..." she said and nodded gently. 

"You could?!" Snows head jerked towards the girl her eyes wide 

"I mean I couldn't go with you but I could point you in the direction." She said and smiled gently. 

Snow smiled wider. "Oh my goodness tell me!" Her eyes were wide. 

Alphys smiled gently. She knew who the person was behind the sceeen. She decided to keep the secret of her friend. "Haha, but, I think you should wait until he wants to meet you first." She said and smiled 

Snow covered her mouth and blushed. "Yeah that's true..." she said and sighed a bit. She looked back at the screen and continued to type away. She sighed. "Alphie... can I show you... can I show you something?" She asked 

Alphys grew a bit tense. "Uhm yeah..." she said quietly and nodded. 

Snow slowly removed the hood from her body and pulled the fangs off, she rubbed her eyes. "Alphie... I'm human..." she whispered. "I've known you for a while. But... I thought I should tell you... your the kings scientist... so you can take me to him if you want, I just didn't wanna hide that from my best friend." She said quietly and smile to the anthropomorphic lizard female 

Alphys stared and her mouth fell open


	13. Just skin deep

"You're human... " she said quietly. "How did you get down here though...?" She asked and stared. "I mean... your older than the other humans who have came..." 

"Mama, I mean, a monster named Toriel, she kept me for a long time... I was ten when I fell and she's kept me for four years. I always marked the date because she would bake a cake for me..." snow said and smiled. "But... I left a few months back, I've been here for a long time, its about to be five years. " she said quietly. "But, blooky knows because I was friends with him in the ruins... he would visit sometimes." Snow said and smiled a bit more. She looked over to alphys. She tilted her head a bit, the monster was smiling... was she okay with her being a human...? 

Alphys smiled herself. "I don't care if your human or not. Your still my best friend Snow!" She said and smiled. "And you will always be my best friend! " she said happily. "But, be careful though, a friend of mine, she hates humans so much... and she lives right next to napstablook," she said and sighed biting her lip, "but, I should get going, a royal scientist has work to do." She said in a slightly joking tone and nodded with a smile. "I'll talk to you later okay!" 

When alphys left in a bit of a hurry snow was scared that she had messed it all up. She gulped and sighed. She got up to her bathroom and removed any dress she had and ran water into the bathtub. She sat in it. "Five years in the underground huh?" She muttered to herself. She washed all the make up she had of and got out. She slipped the hoodie and jeans back on and sat at the vanity. She cleaned the dried glue from her fangs and set them in the drawer. She looked at herself. She hated her eye. She touched it. She bit her lip and felt tears weld up in them. She laid her head down in her arms and cried. She had told alphys because she didn't want to have a secret from her friend, what a stupid mistake! What a dumb stupid mistake! She cried Harder and shook her head. She gulped and looked st herself in the mirror. Her skin was red and blotchy. Lack of sunlight, something she remembered from her short time on the surface, had made her skin to be a bit more pale. She had grown accustomed to the darkness. "Why wasn't I just born a monster! Why can't I just be like them! I don't want to be human!" Shecried ot to herself and sobbed. This was hard for her. "Why can't i just be a monster? Why can't I just be a monster...?" She whispered and gulped.


	14. I'm fine

It's been two years since... since snow had told Alphys that she was human. But here she was standing as a model for something she was building. "So what is this for?" She asked and tilted her head. 

Alphys smiled a bit and chuckled. "Well, its for a friend. I can't say much because he wants to keep it secret. But he wants it based on humans, so I can use my anime for his hair and face, but... looking st you and then the girls... I can see that they exaggerated some features." She said and gave a smile. 

Snow gave a kind and smiled. "I see..." she said and nodded. "So who is this for?" She asked and tilted her head 

Alphys paused and gave a smile. "He wants to keep it a secret." She said and chuckled a tiny bit. "But you'll see it soon enough." She heard her lab bell ring. Alphys smiled gently. "Oh I guess he's here to see how it's coming." The monster let a sigh escape. 

Snow had looked down to her phone, alphys had updated it very well. She looked up to see the lizard scurrying off. She looked at herself on the black screen. She looked like a monster at least. The deep black circles around her eyes, she had her hood up. Her hair had started to grow out so she had recently cut it. The head was shaved but her bangs stayed. She lightly touched the make up she had done to make herself more monster like. She yawned and then heard alphys' feet claws clicking on the tile. She also heard revving of a wheel. She blinked and looked up to see someone familiar to her. 

"Ooh Alphys!" Mettaton said happily. Completely ignoring the girl that was there. "My body is comming along beautifully!" He was gentle with touching the legs and thighs that were built. He looked at the exoskeleton for where his souls would be. "How much longer will it take? A week? Two! Oh I'm so excited!" 

Alphys seemed to give a small smile a blush going across her cheeks as she tapped her claws together. "I... I can try to finish it as soon as I can..." she said and smiled

Snow was watching the scene unfold. She couldn't help but feel her heart race, mettaton was here in front of her, but she could understand why he didn't notice her, he seemed very excited, well as excited as a robot could be, to have this 'new body' that alphys was building. But the way that static would go in and out of his speaker sounded so familiar to her. 

Mettaton was looking at the scattered parts. He was so excited, but while this body couldn't truly express that emotion, he could feel it. "Can I see the design for it again?" He asked with a look over to alphys. 

Alphys couldn't help but feel a smile on her lips, she was needed by this monster, he depended on her. No one ever depended on her for anything, it felt amazing to be needed. She walked over to a drawer and pulled out a paper. It had been rolled up and tied with a nice ribbon. She handed it to him. "Lo...look at it as long as you want." She couldn't help but feel a tad guilty for taking a lot longer than needed in this body. "Hey snow can you show me your hands?" She said to the friend. 

Snow blinked as she was needed again. She set her phone on the counter and walked over. She held her hands out for the lizard to see. 

Alphys looked at the endoskeleton hand she had made and held it up to the females hands, while her hands were far smaller than the females skeleton she nodded as gave a smile at her work. "Okay, I also need you to make sure that these shoes are well enough to be worn." 

Snow knew what the monster meant, while she was a human and this was being built for a robot who she was sure as going to be well over six foot, closer to seven, the shoes needed to be wearable for human feet. WHEN alphys set the shoe on the table she stared. "I don't think I can walk in those." 

Mettaton heard the speaking and swore it sounded familiar. He looked over to see a monster gaping in awe at the boots he had personally requested alphys to make. He let a chuckle escape his speakers. 

Snow begrudgingly slipped them on. She sat there. Was she walking in her tiptoes?! That is what it sure felt like. She closed her eyes and gulped. "How the hell?!" She hissed and stepped slowly forward. She wobbled heavily. 

Alphys was watching how snow was going with the boots. "Okay... so they're wearable but practice in them." She wrote the note down in a notepad. "Keep them on okay." To accommodate the size of his body she knew she needed to make she shoe size larger. She wrote a few things down in her note book, not paying attention to the girl 

"Wha-" she yelled as she began to stumble backwards. She fell backward and landed on her butt, thankfully hood up, but papers were flying and an old cup of Raman had landed on her horn. 

"Are you okay darling?"


	15. Undertale

"Are you okay darling?" 

Snow looked up at the rectangular box and felt her heart speed up. "These boots are hell in a hand basket." She joked and smiled up at the robot. 

Mettaton held out his hand for the girl to take. Snow took the cartoonish hand and smiled standing up. She wobbled. "Have we met before?" 

Snow blinked. "I think we have... a long time ago..." she said and tilted her head. She didn't want to admit it but she still had his autograph. "Wait..." she paused. "P...p..." 

Mettaton felt his wires spark. "Wait!" He said. "There is no way! Clara!" He said his eyes wide. 

"Your papyrus! But! YOUR Mettaton!" She said and pointed stumbling again as she tried to keep her balance. 

Alphys smiled. While she did use snow for a model on the body, she knew he would be coming over. She had planned this. She slowed her working in his body and listened to them. 

Snow was smiling widely. "I can't believe- oh my god! I mean- I just fangirled so much thinking you were someone else!" 

Mettaton was sparking a bit. He was flustered. "I- I mean! " he calmed himself down. "But your name is Snow, I heard alphys calling you that!" He said

"Clara was a name I made up on the spot." She said and smiled a bit. "But don't you dare get onto me!" She said and set her hands on her hips. 

"Okay darling." He said and held his hands up. "But... since I know you now...@ he looked at her. "Why don't you join me on my shows?" 

Snow smiled happily. "Ahah! Yes!" She said happily

Alphys smiled and then heard a ding from her large monitor. She looked over. Someone ha decided to leave the ruins. "W...wait." She said. 

Mettaton looked over at the monitor. "A human..." 

Snow stared and turned her entire body. Even when she was in the heels, she slowly walked over. "A human..." she whispered. "They're a child. They're... they're just a child." She felt a pang. She gulped a bit. 

"You can stay here and watch them with me if you want." Alphys said to snow with a smile 

Mettaton looked at the child in the screen. Then looked to the heels. "She can walk in them." He said asnif to change the subject. 

She smiled gently and rolled her eyes. "I'll stay here Alphie." She said and gave a nod. 

Alphys smiled and chuckled. She could finish the body today if she tried hard enough. "Okay! I'll get back to work then! " with that the lizard monster left Mettaton and snowy alone 

"So... we both lied huh?"


	16. Just don't, let go

Snow smiled to Mettaton. "I'm okay with it though, I just didn't think you'd talk to someone named Snow, and I can understand because if I had known you were Mettaton I wouldn't have spoken to you like I had been. But... I think I can now if you don't mine." She said and smiled

"Darling don't treat me any different than how you have been! But I have to go for now I do have shows to run." He said and smiled. He waved bye as he exited the lab. 

Snow smiled after the robot. "A human falling in love with a robot. Too bad I can't tell him." She muttered and looked back to the tv, she had pulled up a chair and watched them. So.. Toriel was... she was still taking care of the kids that fell. She covered her mouth with her hand. If this kid... passed away, or was killed by asgore or any other monster, then... they would leave... wouldnt they? She pulled her knees onto the seat and watched. She was entranced. She jumped a bit at the stick being broken. "Oh god it's Sans." She whispered. She remembered that guy... he had let her go. 

Alphys was working hard on Mettatons body, he had grown impatient with her so she was already more than halfway done with his upper half. "Hey snow! Can you tell me what the human is doing while you watch? " she called out. "Because they'll end up coming to hotland sooner or later."

Snow heard her. "Well, they exited the ruins! Then, sans found them!" She began to yell out every time something important happened. "Oh! It's the real papyrus! " she yelled out. 

Alphys smiled gently and managed to finish the abdomen and chest. She had made the shoulders detachable, she also made the shoes act like normal shoes, he could take them off when he wished. She listened to snow as she told her what the human was doing. She found it interesting, now, while most of the kids had attacked the monsters, how snow was describing this one, it seemed to be smiling and going along with papyrus's japes and puzzles. It made her smile. She connected all the body parts together. Snows constant talking becoming background noise now

Alphys had worked for four hours, she had missed the entire opening 'scene' how the human ended up going on a date and everything. She was glad that she had everything made that it just needed to be put together. She connected the head onto the body. "Perfect." she whispered. She scurried down the stairs and pulled up a chair beside snow. "Oh! They're heading into the waterfall now!" She said and her eyes were wide. 

Snow looked over to alphys, while the lizard smelled slightly of sweat after working, she didn't mind. She had worked so hard and so damn fast to finish up the body, well, she knew alphys had build everything seperate and all it needed was to be put together. "Oh the waterfall, this... this brings back so many memories...@ she said quietly. Snow was having a slightly hard time dealing with this, this human didn't have it like her, they were being attacked! She wouldn't even last a single fight. "Hey I think I hear the nice cream man, I'm gonna go get some okay~" she said and smiled, she forgot she was still wearing the heels. She stood up and went to walk normally and landed face first into the ground. "I hate these boots." She whined. She removed them and set them aside walking outside barefoot. She winced at the warmth. She could already feel herself drowning in sweat. "Damn fuzzy jacket." She whispered and walked towards where she heard the truck. Well it wasn't even a truck it was a cart. She smiled as she stepped up, he smiled right back to her. "Can I have two nice creams?" She asked and smiled happily

"Sure!" The nice cream guy said and smiled to the little female monster. He handed the two ice creams to the short woman and watched as she walked off. "Come back again!" He called out 

When snow wakes back into the lab a note was left on her chair. She had went to the restroom. "Oh well more for me." She said and shrugged knowing how long the girl took in the restroom. She opened up hers and set alphys' down and watched the human while licking her delicious frozen treat. When she finished she tossed the paper and watched them. She could feel her eyes growing heavy as the human was in a place where they touched the mushrooms and a path came up. Then they walked off the path. She closed her eyes.


	17. Rememberance

A group of children who had just left Ebbot Elementary school were walking. 

Clara smiled happily as she spoke with the other children, but as the group passed by mount Ebbot they all stopped. Zachariah spoke up. 

"My brother climbed that mountain!" 

"No he didnt!" Shouted Susan 

"Lair lair pants in fire!" Shouted Seth "If anyone goes up that mountain they never go back down!" 

"I believe you Zach!" Clara said and smiled happily. She gave a smile to the boy. 

Zachariah smiled to Clara and a blush came up on his cheeks. "Thanks Clara..." he said quietly. 

"Why do you believe him Clara! Is it because you like him!" Susan yelled and laughed with a sneer. 

"No!" Clara said as she tried to defend herself. 

"If you think it's possible why don't you climb hmmmm! I bet you wouldn't even make it past the first rocks! You little rich brat!" Seth yelled and kicked dirt towards her. 

Clara began to tear up. "Watch me!" She yelled and tossed her bag down with a heavy thump as she ran at the mountain. 

Zachariah stared. "Clara no!" He yelled out. 

"Leave her be Zack! She'll give up and then go home!" Seth said and walked beside his sister Susan 

Clara heard the group and sniffled. "I'll show them..." she whimpered


	18. Wake me up

Snow jolted awake. Alphys had been shaking her. 

"Oh thank god your awake!" She said and gulped. "You had fallen asleep and you were crying, and whimpering in your sleep! What did you dream about?" The lizard woman asked clearly concerned about her good friend. 

Snow slowly calmed herself down. She was clearly acting aloof after the dream she just had, she was silent for a moment, but slowly gained her nerves back. W

" I never told you... but... I don't remember my life before the underground, I might as well been born here. But, I had a dream, these kids, these children all talking and laughing, and a girl, who sounded like me, I couldn't see her because I was her, she... kids started to tease her and so she climbed the mountain..." 

Snow spoke softly. She was gripping her hands tightly. 

"I think... I think..." 

Snow was shaking again as she looked to alphys.

"I think I finally figured out how I got down here. It was because of some dumb kids teasing me."

Snow whispered and gulped. She couldn't believe this, those damned kids were supposed to be her friends. But... she remembered their names, but didn't at the same time. She held her head slowly getting a migraine. 

Alphys looked at her friend worried for her. She bit her lip and tapped her claws together. 

"It's going to be okay Snow." 

Alphys said and gulped.

"It's just as you said, you may as well been born down here... so what does it matter if... if those kids teased you like that? You're with real friends now... the way you described those kids thy didn't even sound like real friends." 

Alphys hugged snow and sniffled a bit. 

Snow wrapped her arms around the woman. She felt tears whell up in her eyes. She broke into tears as she cried into the woman's shoulder. 

"It's okay... I know..." 

Alphys whispered into the girls hair. She felt so bad, while she knew snow didn't regret her life down here, what if she hadn't fallen down...? She would be with humans, she wouldn't have to live in hiding, she wouldnt be in such a small place. She would be up in the sun, laughing and smiling with all the other humans.

"Alphys..." 

Snow whispered 

"Ca...Can I stay with you for a while? Blooky had left for the ruins and I don't like being alone..." 

Snow had stopped crying but was still clutching the woman tightly. 

"Of course."


	19. Helping with the body

"N-now mettaton, I'm going to have to power you down for this, it'll be like going to sleep." 

Alphys spoke to the robot and nodded

"Okay Alphys~ try not to take to long!" 

Mettaton said and smiled happily.

Alphys turned the robot off. She opened him up and nodded. 

"This is where you come in Snow. I need you to hold something. "

Alphys was holding a glass case in her hand. 

 

Snow walked over and saw that inside the case was a heart. It was outside of battle... so, it was here, in its pink form. 

"That... that's Mettatons soul!" 

"I need you to hold it, I'm nervous if I set it down, it would fall. " 

Snow nodded and WHEN alphys handed her the soul she walked over and sat down in the ground. 

"Talk to it." 

Alphys suggested and smiled a bit, she knew how sounds reacted when around another soul they enjoyed. 

"O...okay." 

Snow said quietly and gave a nod to the woman.

"Hey Mettaton, I don't know if you can hear me while in soul form... But your soul is beautiful, kinda like my soul colour... hah..."

Snow blinked as her chest began to glow, Mettaton a soul was glowing and seemed to be dripping pink ooze. Her soul came out of her chest and tried its best to go in through the glass. 

"A..alphys what's happening?!" 

Snow was terrified, from what she remembered, when her soul was outside her body it meant a battle was taking place. 

Alphys was managing to make the two bodies transform, she was working quickly, the human could come to Hotland any moment! And in exchange for completing his body quickly, Mettaton was to help her, help her get recognized. 

"Snow, what your experiencing is Monster love, when two monsters truest love each other their souls will try to touch, this is our form of intamacy..." 

Alphys explained it the best she could, she had not experienced something like this herself.. 

"But, monsters as well express it physically, like with kisses or other things... But this is the way that is most loving. " 

Alphys looked up. 

"He couldn't express it in the form he was in, but, he really does like you..." 

Alphys said quietly and smiled gently. It was beautiful, but sad at the same time, snow was human, her soul showed that, while monster souls look different in general... but... but the way Mettatons soul called out to hers, it pulled it from her body, and now they could never touch, the glass case was blocking them, much like snows humanity was blocking them... it was heart breaking. Alphys realized she had paused while building and quickly went silent and went back to work. 

Snow touched her soul gently. It felt... she could feel it, or felt weird. She pulled her hand away and looked at her hand, nothing had come off her soul, but while her soul seemed to have nothing from it, Mettatons in the glass case seemed to be oozing. She just watched as the two souls continued to interact, had he truly felt this strongly...? Was it because while many treated him as mettaton, the star that popped up overnight, she treated him just as she treated him in the chat rooms...? She was entranced by the soul... she gently touched the glass case. She wanted to touch his soul. She felt like she should, but she knew she couldn't. 

"Why would you fall for a human Mettaton...?" 

She recalled many of the chats they had, while many seemed pointless and frivolous... there had been times she's learned deep things about him. She learned that he had left his cousin to be the star he is now, he regrets that he stopped talking to him every day... she had learned about his dreams, he had wanted to by be a star, but bring happiness to the underground, exciting, new things. 

"I know all this stuff about you but you know nothing about me... you don't even know who I really am, what I really am..." 

She watched as the souls pushed against the glass, in her chest she could feel a warmth, a distant warmth... it felt... comforting. She wanted it to be closer to her. 

"Souls are fascinating..."

Alphys said quietly and smiled gently. 

"Even though your soul is human, Mettaton a soul still wants to interact with it... I've never seen this happen before... well no humans ever fallen in love with a monster. No monster has ever fallen in love with a human either... truly fascinating..." 

Alphys had paused her work to examaine the souls interacting. She could see a faint blush on snows cheeks and her breathing seemed to be heavier. Did she not realize this...? 

"You can call your soul back to your body any time. So know that..." 

Alphys watched as snow looked at her, only for a second before looking st the two souls again 

"Can our souls touch?" 

Snow asked and gulped

"That's not my choice, while Mettaton will not recall any of this, it still wouldn't be okay without his permission..." 

"He won't remember it hmm? Well then, I'll just have to gain his trust to when he wants to do this again... " 

Snow whispered quietly. She just wanted to feel the comfort she's feeling right now... this warmth... she loved it, and she felt if she could only get it from him.


	20. Adjusting

WHEN alphys had asked for the soul back snow handed it to alphys, but when she did her own soul faded back into her body, even the small bit of consoling warmth that had been there before was gone. She missed it immetely, she wondered if Mettaton had changed at all during that heart to heart... 

Alphys placed the soul into the container that was used for his abdomen. Alphys smiled gently and nodded. 

"Ready Snow?" 

"Why are you asking me?" 

Alphys chuckled and turned Mettaton on. She smiled widely. She knew how the soul worked, while he wouldn't remember what had happened when They're sounds almost connected, he would feel as if a warmth is missing from him. She remembered all the times that Mettaton had spoken about this girl behind the screen, and all these times that snow had mentioned 'papyrus.' It was all to beautiful... she smiled as Mettaton finally booted up 

Mettaton slowly came to life, his eyes turned on and he blinked the mechanical eyelids. He looked at his hands, his legs, what he could see of the body. He slowly moved his arm. He touched his face. 

"I have a face." 

Snow was smiling happily. While she had nothing to do with the building or even the design, she was happy for him. 

Alphys handed the male a mirror. 

Mettaton slowly took the mirror and looked at himself. 

"Alphys darling I'm beautiful!" 

Mettaton said and jumped off the table. He didn't expect how hard it would be to actually have feet and not a heel or be floating. 

Snow was quick to help steady him. Damn, he's heavy!' Snow thought to herself. She had expected for him to have trouble walking. She slowly helped the male hold himself up. 

" Wow... tall."

Snow whispered and gulped. She had barely come up to the middle of his chest. 

"Thank you snow darling. " 

His voice spoke through the speaker from his throat, it wasn't nearly as staticky and well, it showed so much more emotion than his box form... she could feel heat going to her cheeks. 

"No problem."

Snow said and smiled looking up at mettaton, she could feel heat conning from his metallic body. She moved away to let him try to walk on his own, but stayed close so he could hold onto her. She could feel her heart beating as she looked up at him and his eyes locked with hers, after that 'heart to heart' she couldn't forget the feelings she felt, she had always had a crush on him since he told her to 'Knock 'em dead Darling' but this, this felt so different for her... It just felt so different. A small smile formed on her lips. 

"You look divine in your new body..." 

Snow said it quietly as for only those two to hear. 

"That means so much coming from you darling." 

It meant a lot to him...? My opinion meant a lot..? She felt a smile come to her lips even more. 

Mettaton couldn't explain it... he had felt for this monster behind the screen for a long time... Never once had he seen her face, and she thought him to be just a normal monster... but, he felt as if something changed when alphys turned him off. He felt closer to her, and he wanted to be even closer, he slowly sauntered forward. He looked down at her. He reached a hand up to slowly touch her cheek. 

Snow stared up st Mettaton, had... had the heart to heart changed him...? Alphys had told her he wouldn't remember anything, their souls had almost touched... she leaned her cheek into his hand. She gulped. 

"I can't... we can't..." 

Snow whispered. She felt her heart drop for saying that, slowly her hand went up to touch his hand that was resting in her cheek. 

"I can feel what your insuating. But we can't..." 

"Why?" 

Mettaton felt the words slip from his speaker before he even thought of them. He felt for this monster, he felt for her and here she was denying his advances. 

"Because..."

Mettaton watched Snow pause, she seemed to freeze up. She clutched his gloved hand a bit tighter, he watched her feee hand go up to her hood.

"Were different..."


	21. I don't care

Mettaton slowly stared as the girl brought her hood down. 

"I.." 

He had started off and gulped a bit. The entire time, this monster, no... this girl had been human. He let his hand drop as he stared at her. He swallowed a lump in his throat. He was baffled. She... she was a human. 

"Don't care." 

Mettaton finish his scentence and smiled. 

"What?" 

Snow said and stared up at the monster. 

"You don't care... that I'm human?" 

"There is a first time for everything. Why don't we be the first relationship? Show Asgore that humans and monsters can be together." 

He asked quietly and smiled. Mettaton bent down to her level. He could see tears growing in her eyes. He gently whipped away any that fell. 

"Why are you crying darling?" 

"Because... You don't care about me being a human, all you care about is the bond we had formed over chatting so often!" 

Snow wrapped her arms around the robots neck and sniffled. 

Alphys smiled. She couldn't help but feel jealous that Mettaton had already gotten with the person he liked, but here she was stuck. She couldn't help but think of Undyne. She looked back to the television. She watched the child walking and just talking to any monster that came near him. 

"Say darling, why don't I take you to my resort and we can grab a bite to eat, and we can chat over dinner?" 

Snow felt her cheeks heat up and pulled away. Her face grew red as she realized how close their faces were... 

"Funny thing about humans, their blood runs to their cheeks when they get embarrassed." 

Mettaton pressed his nose against hers and made a "hmm" sound. 

Snow didn't know what to do... but she remembered a few of the books that had came in the garbage dumps. Their lips needed to touch right..? That's what people who liked each other did. She was only used to monster relationships... even then she hadn't seen very many. Snow giggled again and gave a quick peck on the robots lips. 

"They're soft... and dont taste metallic. " 

snow didn't mean to speak aloud. She smiled as she watched Mettaton just bury his face into her shoulder. Snow giggled. 

"Darling I don't know much about humans but.. I want to learn, jut take it slowly okay?" 

Snow had embarrassed Mettaton. She smiled and gently touched his hair, it was soft too... she giggled again and smiled. 

Mettaton picked her up arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Come on darling lets go." 

He had enough of this girls shenanigans. He looked up at her as she giggled. The noises that this girl made were making him smile. 

"I'll be back later with her Alphys!" 

Mettaton called out and looked back. Watching as the lab doors closed 

"..kay..." 

The girls voice barely above a whisper came out. 

"Mettaton lemme down!" 

Snow giggled and lightly struggled against his grip. No one was near by atleast. 

"But darling your so soft I just want to hold you~" 

Snow blushed and covered her face. 

"Stop saying things like that!" 

"But it's true~" 

"Stop though!" 

She was giggling as she spoke. Snow had ended up just hurrying her face into his neck. Parts of his body were soft, parts were metallic. All of him smelled like Mettaton.


	22. Dinner date with a killer robot

After their gushy romantic love moment, Mettaton transforms back into his square being, mainly because he wanted to hide his new body until the right moment. That and the batter consumption was very inefficient. 

Snow gave a gentle smile. She leaned into the square and giggled. She was beyond happy right now... 

"I can't believe you said yes..." 

Snow was blushing again, the robot had wrapped an arm around her waist, carroonishly large hand settling in holding her hand. 

"How could I deny someone like you?" 

Mettaton made a noise, it sounded like a sigh. But with his robotic-ness now, it was a lot more staticky. He looked at the girl and raised an eyebrow as she spoke 

"You know why..." 

Snow let a sigh out and closed her eyes. She bit her lip and looked to the side, sure that since she was human he would have plenty of ideas on why they shouldn't be together... she looked to the side until she felt his hand grip her heels and make her face him. 

"But your skin is so soft, and I just couldn't deny that... it's so cute, and when your embarrassed all your red blood goes to your cheeks, your face goes all red." 

Mettaton watched as her face slowly went red. He let go of her cheeks and made a heart with his screen. 

"There it is..." 

Mettaton spoke quietly and chuckled. He couldn't help but love to see it. Humans were such odd creatures and here he was having the pleasure of seeing one up close, and touching one, and even having the absolute pleasure of loving one. She was the most beautiful thing in his eyes. Everything she did was cute. from the way she would bite her nails, or tap her foot when nervous, to when she would sleep and her mouth would be open with a side of drool coming out. She was perfect. 

"Sh...shush..." 

Mettaton came back to reality when she spoke and chuckled again. He didn't mean to just be looking at her, but she wasn't even looking st him anymore, she was looking to the side again. 

"Darling shall we go and have our dinner?" 

"Yes... let's do that Metta..." 

Snow smiled gently and walked beside him, she could feel eyes on them and moved a bit closer, she didn't like that the eyes were whispering and pointing. She pulled her hood a bit over her face and looked down. 

"Darling do not hide your face, they all need to bask in your beauty as they stare into mine. Remember you promised to join me in my shows from now on, you need to get used to the eyes." 

Snow blushed and looked away. She couldn't help herself. It was scary almost. 

"I get nervous because... it's like they're looking past me and they see what I am..." 

Snow said and sighed. She gulped a tiny bit and when they walked into the hotel people glanced over and cheered for him. She had forgot they had been walking, well she was walking he was rolling on his wheel, the entire time. When they stepped into the dinner area, it was beautiful... 

"Wow it's so pretty..." she's never seen something this fancy... " 

"I decorated this place myself... it is pretty isn't it?" 

They're good was brought rather quickly. She looked st the steak that was in the shape of his face and chuckled. 

"Your so narcissistic." 

"You wound me, I have to have a high opinion of myself!" 

"Of course you do." 

The dinner consisted of small chatter. Snow ended up finishing half her steak and the rest being taken away. They both lingered at the table, Mettaton was thinking of something.


	23. Request from alphys

"Darling I do want you in my shoes but I just remembered the request Alphys asked of me. She wants me to "fight" with the human, so she can help save them... I want you to be close to me when we're around them... if you were to be revealed it wouldn't be well..." 

Mettaton sighed a bit and looked at the girl, her face showed all the emotion that he thought it would. This child was a fellow human to her... and here he was going to say he was going to fight them! He looked at her. 

"You're not really going to fight them are you?" 

Snow asked the question quietly. She lightly rubbed her thumb with her other thumb and bit her lip. Her feet shuffled under the table as she waited on the robots answer. If he was going to fight them, then... she would express her true feelings, if he wasn't, she would be content with being down here...

" I'm... I want to take their soul so I can go to the surface with you. I want to be humanity's star." 

Snow stared at him. 'With you' echoed in her ears for a moment. She gulped a tiny bit and sighed

"Humanity's star..." 

Mettaton watched her as she repeated the words he had last said. He felt like he had touched a nerve almost. 

"Darling... I know that... that this is a sensitive-" 

Snow stopped him mid scentence 

"I'll help you." 

Mettaton was shocked by her sudden outburst. He was silent for a few good moments until he came back to reality. The look on her face showed something within her that Mettaton hadn't seen from her before. Determination. 

"W-what?" 

Snow let out a small chuckle at his shocked expression and shocked tone of voice. She let out a sigh and her face calmed down, she wore a small smile and her eyes were lidded. She looked down st the table and traced a few of the circles and squares that were on the table cloth. She looked up at him

"I've always wanted to go to the surface myself... but asgore would kill me if I went alone... I feel like... I feel like if I went with you... we could go to humanity, we could live amongst them. Asgore wants them all dead, so if me and you ran through the barrier... we could... we could! We could be the brightest stars on the surface... think of it." 

Snow felt as if an iron weight was gently lifted off her chest. She's always wondered about the surface, about what humans did up there. She's always wanted to see if her family... or if she even had a family

Mettaton looked at her, her determined face had went back to its normal small smile. He lifted himself up and slammed his hands down in the table, a fewnof the other patrons of the diner glanced but looked away quickly. 

Snow jumped as he slammed his hands on the table a small squeak escaping her throat. She was glad that Mettaton was suddenly his loud self again. 

"That's the spirit darling! Now come on! I need to get you prettied up for your big debut!" 

Mettaton grabbed her hand and was suddenly pulling her from the restaurant and through the halls of the apartment turned hotel.


	24. Dressing room

Snow hated trying on clothes, she always has, Toriel would make her try on a multitude of clothes when she would grow out of the ones she had chosen before. But right now it was getting tedious. She had slipped on a bright blue dress with a bow on her chest, removing any attention away from her breasts and to the gaudy bow right in the center. 

"No." 

After Mettaton dismissed that dress she had changed into an orange dress, it took him two seconds of stepping into the room to dismiss it 

"No." 

After changing out of the hideously colored dress she came out of the changing room wearing a red sleeveless dress 

"No. the color matches your hair to much and it just doesn't sit well with me." 

Snow rolled her eyes and grumbled what he had just said in a mocking tone and went into the changing room. How could one person afford so many dresses?! She browsed her options and pulled out a pink short spunky dress. She slipped it on and stepped out 

"No." 

Why did she expect that reaction?! She walked into the changing room and removed the dress. She grumbled and looked through them, but then one caught her eye. An emerald green dress, it was long and well, it seemed to have a sense of refinement about it. She slipped it on and looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled, so far this one was her pick. She really hoped he said yes to this one. She stepped out and smiled 

"That color looks good but no." 

Snow groaned. She was annoyed now, she was tired of this 

"Mettaton im tired of trying things on!" 

Mettaton huffed and crossed his arms. If he could reach the switch on his back he would transform, just so he could tap his foot against the floor to show his sternness, guess the crossed arms would work for now 

"I don't care darling! This is your first time on television! You need to look absolutely ravishing!" 

Snow sighed, she decided to ask something that she had been wondering since they started this marathon of dressing up then undressing.!

"Can't I just wear my hood?" 

Mettaton made a noise of horror. 

"Oh lord no! But... you do need the horns..."

Snow gave a smile of triumph and gave a nod with her eyes closed. 

"Exactly so I can just wear my hood!" 

Mettaton huffed. She was intent on wearing that hood wasn't she? That's the only thing she ever wore! When was the last time that that hood had been washed?!

"No!" 

Snow stomped her foot and let her hands go to her hips. 

"Why not!" 

Mettaton huffed, snow sure was stubborn wasn't she? Well he was the exact same. He wanted to chuckle and just hug her but he had to stand his ground. 

"I just said why not!" 

Snow huffed and crossed her arms, she looked to the side and closed her eyes. 

"Fine."

Mettaton barely heard the defeat in her voice, he couldn't help but inwardly smirk. 

Snow just gave up, she knew very well that she wouldn't be able to argue against Mettaton, sometimes he could just be such a diva! 

"Good now, let's keep trying things on." 

Snow groaned. Of course they had to go back to the dresses didn't they?! She sighed and walked into the dressing room again. She had removed the dress and set it back on the hanger that it had been on. She looked for a smokiest color and smiled. She pulled out on and examined it. It was close to the same color as the last one, but it was short and stopped at her mid thigh. If he liked this one there was to be no bending down. She slipped it on. It fit snugly... it was pretty, it was fitted at the top but very flowey at the bottom, she spun around and giggled to herself. She stepped out 

"Now that one... that one is perfect." 

Snow felt her face slowly redden and she looked down, a small smile on her face. It felt so nice. But the more she stood in the dress the less she thought of herself 

"The floweyness on it is a bit much isn't it?" 

Mettaton chuckled. He could tell that she really liked the dress. 

"No darling, with your job it will be flowing in the wind when you walk, now for shoes and accessories!" 

Snow felt her heart drop, she had thought that after all those dresses that she had tried on, this hell would be over! But nope 

"Ugh!" 

Mettaton couldn't help but expect that from her. From how's she's been acting ever since they started to try on the dresses, but, he couldn't help but find it so adorable. 

"Do not groan!"

Snow poured her lips out and a blush came to her cheeks. She sat down in the bed with her arms crossed 

"Fine..." 

Mettaton brought her a few shoes that would look good with the dress, or he thought that they would. Until she tried them on. 

Snow looked at the shoes, she picked a pair of green short heels. She slipped them on and watched as Mettaton observed her, when he shook his head she already knew that was coming. 

"Not with that dress." 

Snow could understand that, green on green didn't look good

"So, no green shoes." 

Snow muttered it to herself and eliminated a few of the ones that were laid out infront of her. She tapped her chin and sighed. 

"No flats either, your cute darling but in tv oh can't be short." 

Snow couldn't help but puff her cheeks out, she crossed her arms and grumbled. She tossed a flat at him. 

"Meanie!" 

Mettaton laughed and caught the shoe. He tossed it to the side and messed up the girls hair gently, he loved to see her without the hood constantly up, he felt as if he was seeing a side that no one else could. 

"It's the truth!" 

Snow laughed and shoved the metallic monster and smiled. She loved to joke around with him like this, it felt so special, s

"Okay! So I'll try these on." 

Snow took in Mettaton advice and narrows down to a pair of black pumps. She smiled and slipped them on, they made her five inches taller, and she liked the way they looked, rounded off toe so they were not those pointy heels. She stood up and used Mettaton as leverage, but she found them considerably easier to walk in than the ones Mettaton would be wearing. 

"Those shoes are perfect, now we just need some silver bracelets." 

Snow blinked a bit as he said that it specifically had to be silver, gold and green would look nice...

"WHy silver?" 

Mettaton turned to look at her holding a few pieces of jewelry in his hands. 

"It will match your eye." 

Snow blinked and lightly touched her eye, she was usually very self conscious about how it made her look, but... perhaps it would work...? 

"Ahh, oh! I guess it wouldn't wouldnt it!" 

Mettaton smiled and rolled back and evaluated her. He leaned a bit to the side. He made a noise. Everything seemed perfect, the dress made her look beautiful, the heels increased her height, the silver jewlery brought out the white of her skin and helped with the silver of her eye. He glanced at her head 

"There we go, now... your hair..." 

Snow blinked and touched the auburn locks.

"My hair...? What's wrong with my hair?" 

Mettaton realized that the way he had worded that did seem wrong. He watched as she touched her bangs. 

"Absolutely nothing! It's just, it hides your beauty. You should get it out of your eye, and the color is beautiful so we need to draw attention to that." 

Snow felt her cheeks redden and chuckled a tiny bit. She smiled and looked down. 

"But all the attention should be on you I'm just going to be a helper..." 

Mettaton chuckled. 

"I know darling but your beauty should be shown." 

Snow blushed and looked up at him. She wondered how he would fix her hair. 

"O...okay. Okay!" 

Mettaton drug her to the bathroom now. He sat her down infront of his vanity. He plugged in the curling iron. While letting it warm, he began to brush through the girls hair, he could just do this to her everyday, lavish her in fine dresses and jewelry. Fix her hair for her and just take her out with his arm around her, show off her beauty but at the same time let people know that she is his. He had the pleasure of loving this rare specimen. He lightly ran his gloved fingers through her hair and smiled. He began to curl her hair. He made smaller column curls for her. He lightly fluffed them and nodded 

"There we go darling." 

He turned her around 

Snow stared at the reflection, she looked so beautiful. She could feel tears in her eyes. 

"I look beautiful." 

Mettaton smiled gently. 

"You've always looked beautiful in my eyes." 

Snow was going to say something when mettatons cell phone went off. It was alphys, she could hear the voice in the other side. 

"Mettaton! The human is really close I need you to get in place and the cameras!" 

Snow smiled and stood up. When he hung up Mettaton looked at snow, it was rushing to her, this would be the first time she's ever wanted a lot of attention to be on her. 

"Where do you want me to stand?"


	25. Preparing

Snow felt Mettaton grab her hand and began to run the best she could in heels, sometimes he could be a bit fast when it came to his shows, not to mention he tended to be serious, though, you couldn't really blame him, it was what he was sorta made for after all, and it was his dream... but while he was pulling her in five inch heels it was hard to walk let alone run. 

"Cmon." 

Mettaton had grabbed snows hand and pulled her along with him, alphys' lab wasnt that far off. But they still needed to hurry in case the human got there. If they had gotten here while they were still trying to prepare for the show, that could be a disaster.

"Don't pull me so hard! I'm still in these devil stilts!" 

Snow was struggling not to break her ankle while he pulled her along, but she kept quiet as she tried her best to overlook it. 

Mettaton huffed a bit. He had told her again and again why they needed to hurry. They should've left earlier anyway. But, he slowed down just a tad bit, he had forgotten that she wasn't as professional as him just yet. 

"We need to hurry, they just beat Undyne! We have a little time because alphys told me that he was hanging out with her and papyrus." 

Mettaton had said it a bit more gentle than the other statements before now. He looked back at her when they finally made it to the lab. 

"Okay, just show me where to stand and tell me what to do." 

Snow was ready to do as he asked of her. She was ready to be like a doll that he needed to adjust. 

"Okay, I want you to stand beside me, there will be a few times I ask the kid to get me objects, but I want you to help them." 

Snow nodded, if the human needed any help she would help them. She ran her fingers through her hair 

"So all you need me to do is just be pretty and help. Sounds good to me." 

Mettaton nodded and pat her hand gently to not touch the curls he had made earlier. He hadn't even gotten to hairspray it down he had gotten into such a rush to get here...!

"Remember though, alphys asked us to do this, so we have to act like we want their soul, up until they get to the end of the core, then we really take their soul." 

Snow remembered the conversation they had had at dinner time. She looked down at her feet. She wanted to change the subject rather quickly... she didn't know why but the thought of killing someone to get their soul... didn't really seem like a good conversation to have at the moment. 

"Okay. Gah, you made me run in these heels and I swore I was going to break my ankle."

Mettaton could sense the change in her mood and went along with how she changed the subject. He waved his hand and huffed a bit. He then began to gently touch the curls that she had. He then realized something about her face. He had forgotten to put her make up on! 

"Oh darling you're fine. Now... I need to fix your hair after that running and the heat here is causing you to frizz up, and it seems I forgot your make up, don't worry! We will have some time before the next shoot so I can do that for you." 

Snow blinked and let him fix her up like his little doll. She felt him move a few strands over, but when he touched the side of her head she realized something that terrified her.

"I've never wore make up or even dressed up this nice... oh god I forgot my horns! They'll know I'm human!" 

Alphys came running out. She saw that the two were fixing up snow, she's never seen the girl look like this before... it sure was odd. But one large thing came apparent to alphys after she ran to the two of them, she realized how hard it was for her to breath after running. 

"Snow! Mettaton!

Mettaton and snow looked over to the lizard girl. Both of them noticing how heavy she was breathing, but Mettaton was relieved to see her, if she was out here, then that would mean that the human hadn't even made it to hotland yet. 

"Alphys!" 

Mettaton and snow called the girls name at the same time. Snow was mainly wondering why she was out here, even if the human hadn't made it into hotland yet that didn't mean that he couldn't make it soon.

"Snow... you look different... you look... very... human..." 

Snow suddenly covered her head and let out a whimper. 

"Speaking of that! Can you help me at all alphys?" 

Mettaton huffed, he was glad to actually see her without that damned hood and horns up, he thought her beautiful the way she was, especially without those thick black rings of eyeshadow around her eyes. He liked the way her skin looked without make up. He scoffed a bit loudly getting a small glare of snow, he ignored it then looked back at the lizard girl again . 

"Yeah... but first... hold on a second... lemme catch my breath... and let me tell you... about the human child..." 

Snow let a small chuckle escape her throat. She looked at alphys, though, she was a small bit glad that she could run, but as she watched the girl, she began to realize how much her feet were already starting to hurt her. 

"Okay alphys." 

Mettaton glanced at snow, Even her chuckle sounded cute... he quickly looked at alphys as she began to speak again, he needed to stay focused on this show. 

"Okay, so the human doesn't fight, so I'm sure you'll be okay with that. Then, they are very smart when it comes to flirting and sparing us monsters. Follow me you two. While I explain to you I can help you with your wardrobe malfunction." 

Alphys began to walk, though when the others began to follow she went quiet 

"Okay alphys continue." 

Mettaton was wanting to know what he would be getting into, if he was going to fight this human, he needed to be prepared. But as they stepped into her lab, alphys stopped and stared at the console where the cameras were showing. 

"Okay, so, they will usually play along with whoever they're with, they ran away from undyne, as of right now they're hanging out with her at her house, I don't have a camera in there so I can't see how that's going, I can only see papyrus just hanging outside the window watching them... but I can hear crashes and... a few... oh my god her house is on fire!" 

Snow looked up and stared at what was currently going on at Undynes house. Mettaton was clearly holding back from laughing. The Undyne the Undying had been taken down by a child. Not only had she been taken down, but her house as well. 

"What?!" 

Snow was clearly more worried of the two, even if Undyne had chased her once or twice, she still knew how much the fish woman was determined to do her job, and how nice she was to alphys. So of course snow would care, she never really wished harm on anyway. 

"Oh thank goodness they've both got out... okay so she's headed to snowdin... so anyway! About the human... the human won't fight they will continuously spare you, even if you are intent to kill them! "

Snow tore her eyes away from the screen and looked at alphys, she was going to say something but Mettaton beat her to it. 

"You've already said that darling." 

Alphys went quiet and thought for a long while, she tapped her chin and let out a sigh, they needed to hurry it up a bit. She motioned for snow and Mettaton to follow her. She pulled it a chair for snow to sit in. She grabbed a small box. 

"Oh... that's about all that I got... okay, come here snow. I have you horns, this may hurt a small bit." 

Snow winced a bit as she clipped it, she could feel it clipping into her scalp. She closed her eyes and winced 

"Ow! " 

Mettaton didn't like that even if she wanted to look like this... they did look like they hurt to go in, thank goodness he had styled her hair where both could be clipped. 

"Unlike the ones in your jacket, these clip to your scalp... I was going to give these to you on your birthday... but... better now than never. Be careful with them though. They will stay in as long as they're not jerked." 

Snow nodded and lightly touched them. Wincing. But she couldn't help but smile. She was looking like a monster now. 

"It hurts a bit but... I look like a monster now..." 

Mettaton had had nearly enough of her constant hating on her race. He scowled, if it wouldn't hurt her to bad, he would remove them 

"You don't need to change yourself darling, after all this, I don't ever want to see you dressed like a monster again." 

Snow felt a tiny pang of hurt, he didn't like the way she dressed as a monster. But... he liked her the way she was originally. Why would he like her...? She sighed 

"Okay... I won't..." 

Mettaton smiled and gave a nod. 

"Good! Now come on let's go back to where we need to stand, the cameras are on the walls already. Don't worry they're not recording yet." 

She stood up and nodded following Mettaton back to behind the lab where they had been before. 

"Okay so what I'm going to do is bust through the wall, I want you to follow behind me, be careful of any debris." 

Mettaton was thinking, how on earth were they going to get to the lab itself from here.

"Okay... and I just stand there right?" 

Mettaton nodded still trying to think how to get into the lab, maybe they'd need something very large and hard, or he could just slam into it, yeah that will work 

"Yes." 

Snow was going to say something when she heard the lab door open, she went quiet and moved a bit closer to Mettaton, a human, a human that wasn't herself was close! She gulped. She heard alphys speak 

"Oh My god! I didn't expect you to show up so soon! I haven't showered! I'm barely dressed! It's all messy! and... "

Mettaton whispered so that they could still hear alphys, she was their signal after all. 

"Now after she says that she hopes that she doesn't run into me, we bust through that wall. " 

Snow nodded 

"Got it." 

Alphys was getting nervous watching the human child like this, they looked very unamused and as if like they didn't even really care... 

"Ummm. H-h-hiya. I'm dr. Alphys. I'm asgores royal scientist. B-b-but ahh I'm not one of the bad guys! Actually since you've stepped out of the ruins, I've UHH been "observing" your journey through my console. Your fights... your friendships... everything! I was originally going to stop you but... watching someone on a screen really makes you root for them." 

Mettaton was listening. He blinked as all he heard was alphys, either she was speaking way to much and way to fast... or... the kid just didn't wanna talk 

"Wow, this kid hasn't even spoke once..." 

Snow realized that as well. Even thought she had watched them for quiet a while, she had came to a conclusion. 

"Maybe they're mute?" 

Mettaton shrugged a bit and listened again, he could hear alphys stuttering, perhaps the cameras were giving her a freight... he grumbled a bit and wished that she would stop.

"S-so ahh now I want to help you! Using my knowledge I can easily guide you through hotland! I know a way eighth to Asgores castle no problem! Well, actually UHM there's just a tiny issue. A long time ago I made a robot named Mettaton." 

Snow stood up a bit straighter. She was smilig, she was extreamly nervous about being on camera with so many people... but at the same time she was super excited! 

"Get ready darling." 

Mettaton looked back to see her already ready. He couldn't help but smile a bit. She was excited 

"I know." 

Alphys began to explain who Mettaton was, the little emotion that the kid showed in their face was a look of confusion. 

"Originally i built him to be an entertainment robot. Uh like you know, a robotic tv star or something. Anyway recently I decided to make him more useful. You know, just some small practical adjustments. Like umm... anti... anti-human combat features." 

Snow jerked her head towards Mettaton, she decided to see if she had any acting skills, she gave Mettaton a look of fear 

Mettaton felt eyes on him and glanced over to see snow looking at him as if he was going to kill her! 

"Don't look at me like that she didn't really add them!" 

Snow let out a laugh and waved her hand. 

"Sorry!" 

Mettaton scoffed and listened again, he found the look that she had given him quiet funny, he knew that their que was going to come up any time soon. 

" of c-course when I saw you coming I immediately decided I have to remove those features! Unfortunately I may have made a teensy mistake while doing so. And umm, now he's an unstoppable killing machine with a thirst for human blood. Ehehehe." 

Snow stared at Mettaton again, she chuckled at the reaction that she got again. 

"I told you not to look at me like that why did you step away from me!" 

Mettaton huffed and set his hands on his square hips

"Better safe than sorry!" 

Mettaton put a finger up to his screen

"Darling! Whoosh! your going to make me miss my que." 

Alphys began to speak a little louder 

"Heh... but umm, hopefully we won't run into him!" 

Snow tensed up as she said that, she watched as Mettaton wheeled back and looked at her. 

"There it is darling!"

He slammed into the wall a few times. Then a hole opened up. She followed up behind him and stood beside him, two spotlights landed on them. She glanced over to the human as Mettaton began to speak


	26. First show

Snow was behind Mettaton after he had busted through the lab wall. She stood beside him, lightly placing her hand on his body side and leaning into him, she was nervous, this human child looked very unhappy, well not really unhappy but more along the lines of unamused by the antics 

" OHHH Yes! Welcome beauties! To today's quiz show! Oh boy! I can already tell it's gonna be a great show! Everyone give a big hand for our wonderful contestant!" 

Snow clapped happily along with the sound, that was what she was here for... she had to be apart of the show, the pretty little face. 

"Never played before gorgeous? No problem! It's simple! There's only one rule. Awnser correctly... or you die!" 

Snow thought that was a tad bit harsh... but that was how his show was going to work after all. Wait, while the child had been working on the quiz, she spotted alphys. Seems Mettaton had as well... 

"Well well well." 

Mettaton crossed his arms, the kid had been cheating all this time. He glared towards alphys' direction, atleast snow was a good actor. He then looked back to the human child that was before him, their soul red and choosing answers 

"With dr. Alphys helping you... the show has no dramatic tension! We can't go on like this! But. But! This was just the pilot episode! Next up, more drama!"

Snow watched Mettaton. She enjoyed watching his shows... she remembered watching them with blooky so often in his little home. But here she was apart of it. While Mettaton was going about his monologue she gave a little wave to the camera and mouthed 'hi blooky!'

"More romance! More bloodshed! Until next time darlings...!" 

Snow had been so distracted from waving to blooky and saying hello that Mettaton had rolled away. She looked around to see him exiting 

"Mettaton wait I can't run in these heels! Hey!" 

Mettaton was very serious about his shows, and well, snow was an amazing addition to the show, it seemed that their ratings had gone up to three thousand, that was such a great increase! 

"Keep up darling!" 

Snow panted as she managed to catch up to Mettaton. She kept her weight on her knees and gulped a tiny bit. 

"Okay where to now?" 

Mettaton thought which of his shows were next, it only took a second before he grabbed up snow so they could get there faster 

"There is a place that we need to go, in hotland, it's where i hold my cooking down, I also need to dress up, I think the crew has my outfits in each area we need to be though. Now come on." 

Snow felt heat rise to her cheeks as he just picked her up. She hated when he did that, but at the same time she absolutely loved it... she liked being this close to him

"Why do you always insist on carrying me?!"

Mettaton knew very well that she loved to be carried like this. He let a chuckle escape 

"Because you can be slow sometimes."

Snow grumbled and leaned into his square body a bit more and nuzzled the screen gently 

"Fine..." 

It wasn't long until they got to the kitchen, Mettaton had set her down and she sat on top of the counter, she held the mixing bowl in her lap. She was never good at cooking, she was used to used to eating out, she was a tad bit excited to see if she could try some of mettatons homemade recipes. She watched him as Mettaton wrapped an apron Around himself. 

"Okay so your dressing up as a chef?" 

Mettaton moved his screen towards her and chuckled a bit. 

"I mean this is cooking with a killer robot." 

Snow was going to object about him being a killer robot and jumped off the counter and set the mixing bowl down 

"Why did it get so dark?!" 

Mettaton chuckled again and handed snow an apron. She would look so cute in it, dammit maybe bringing her onto the show wasn't a good idea after all... he was going to be distracted the entire time. 

"Because he's here darling now put your apron on!" 

Snow huffed and rolled her eyes as she tied the back of it. 

"Okay got it!" 

Mettaton smiled and was glad that he could see her outline in the dark. 

Snow blinked and heard alphys's voice, it seemed that the human was talking to alphys over the phone 

"Oh no..." 

The lights were suddenly turned on and she smiled gently to the human, they were actually kinda cute, they looked a bit annoyed though, well who wouldn't have been annoyed by now...? Dogs attackingn, tsundere planes.

"Ohhhh yes!" 

Mettaton looked at the human and realized how small they actually were... he looked at snow for a moment, had she ever been that small...? He quickly jerked his face back towards the cameras so he could speak to the audience, yes, bringing snow here was a terrible idea, he couldn't focus at all...

"Welcome beauties, to the underground's premier cooking show!" 

Snow blinked as a theme song went "Cooking with a Killer Robot!" 

"Why did that message just play...?" 

Mettaton loved to hear her confused voice, he found it so adorable. He glanced at her and answered her question. 

"Because snow darling it's the opening. Now monsters of the underground! Pre-heat your icons, because we've got a very special recipe for you today!"

As soon as snow heard that they would be cooking her eyes lit up and she clapped happily. 

"Ooh what is it!" 

Mettaton looked at her, dammit she needed to stop being so damn cute... 

"We're going to be making... a cake!" 

Snow clapped and jumped a bit, Mettaton was shocked that she could jump in those heels, well she had managed to walk in his boots. 

"Oh sweet!" 

Mettaton managed to tear his screen away from his adorable human girlfriend, the way her hair bounced, the way her face flushed, the image was going to be stuck in his brain for decades... 

"My lovely child assistant here will gather the ingredients! Everyone give them a big hand!" 

Snow clapped along with the audio, she smiled as confetti rained down and landed in her hair and hugged her shoulders 

"Confetti!" 

Mettaton had to cough a bit, mainly to keep his attention on the show, if it was up to him he would transform into his EX form and smooch her so damn hard

"Well need sugar milk and eggs! Go for it sweetheart." 

Snow had actually went to help the kid, mainly because that was a lot to carry at one, she did t want them dropping anything and maybe hurting themselves. They were just a child after all... 

"Not you sweetheart, your staying right beside me." 

Snow went to object but his hand had wrapped around her waist and moved her close to him. His hand went down lightly to touch her hip getting a squeak out

"O...okay!" 

Snow watched as the child came back with everything, she was shocked that the kid Haden's just fell over and dropped it all. 

"Perfect! Great job beautiful!" 

Snow watched Mettaton and sighed as he moved his gloved hand away, she grumbled for a minute her entire face was bright red. 

"We've got all the ingredients we need to bake the cake!" 

Snow smiled happily and pulled out the list, it had three ingredients on it. But she clicked her pen happily 

"Milk"

She checked it off

"Check,"

She smiled happily and did the same thing 

"Sugar." 

She smiled happily and checked it off again 

"Yep!" 

She looked at the counter and nodded. 

"Eggs!" 

"Yes we got them all Mettaton!" 

"Oh my! Wait a magnificent moment! How could I forget? We're missing he most important ingredient!" 

Snow blinked and looked at the counter then back at the paper. She raised an eyebrow and grumbled for a moment until she heard a revving. She looked up to see Mettaton slowly inching closer to the child with a.. a...

"Oh my god you have a chainsaw!" 

Snow panicked a bit. She knew that they wouldn't be getting the soul just yet, but with him pretty much standing there threatening to rip the child in half was a bit much 

"A human soul!" 

Mettaton was about to slam down on the kid when his phone rang. He huffed and turned the chainsaw off and answered his phone. 

"Hello, I'm kinda in the middle of something here." 

Snow blinked as she heard alphys voice on the other end, for a split moment she had forgotten that this was all planned out by the royal scientist her self

"W-wait a second! Couldn't you make a, c-couldn't you make a substitution in the recipe?" 

Snow watched Mettaton seem to think about it for a moment. She looked at he child and smiled. This child was so cute... she began to slowly rethink the thought of using this child to go to the surface... they had such a large life to live didn't they..? 

"... a substitution? You mean use a different not human ingredient. Why?" 

Alphys began to sweat a bit and gulped. 

"UHH.. what if someone is... vegan?" 

Snow blinked, she was vegan... she don't think that she could even think of eating another humans soul, her face scrunched up

"Vegan?" 

Snow blinked, why was he repeating the girls scentence...?

"UHH well I mean..." 

Mettaton threw his hands up, chainsaw suddenly flying off causing snow to duck for cover and huff at his carelessness

"That is a brilliant idea alphys! I actually have something right here! MTT-brand always convenient human souls flavor substitute!" 

Snow and the child both looked over the the counter. There was a can there. She blinked a bit and looked at the child 

"A can which is just over on that counter!" 

While a can on the counter was weird, something else was bugging her

"Why is there a counter all the way over there?" 

Mettaton ignored snows question, she would find it soon enough why the counter was placed all the way over there

"Well darling why don't you go get it?" 

She watched the kid just walk over and smiled a bit. She really liked kids... sometimes, this kid was quiet and well, she was shocked it hadn't cried and wanted to go home. But as the kid got closer, the counter went off into space. Snow fadepalmed and made a small noise 

"Dear lord why did I know?" 

Mettaton switched his wheel for a rocket and flew over to the child. 

"By the way our show runs in a strict schedule. If you can't get the can in the next one minute we'll just have to go back to the original plan!" 

Snow was just watching what was unfolding, she couldn't believe this... 

"So better start climbing beautiful!" 

Snow sighed, but her eyes widened as the kids phone changed into a freaking jet pack! 

"Why is it every time alphys calls the kid gets something new and Awesome as all hell? Your not even near me anymore your just tossing stuff down." 

Snow stepped back as sugar and flower began to fall from the sky, she scowled and removed the apron, she figured that after this they would be moving on to whatever's next

"My my, it seems you've bested me. Only because you had the help of the brilliant dr. Alphys! Oh I loath to think what couldn't happened to you without her! Well, toodles."

Snow sighed, he was always leaving her behind! Her feet were starting to kill her!

"Oh yeah, and about the substitution, I already baked the cake ahead of time, haven't you've seen a cooking show before?" 

Snow huffed and began to run, her arms waving, she set her hands on her hips 

"Hey Mettaton...! Wait up! Don't fly away without me!" 

She sighed and looked over to the kid she gave a small smile and nodded, she bent down to their level. She lightly touched the kids head. They seemed to smile at her. She was sure they signed to her 'human.' She put a finger to her lips

"Your... your a good kid playing along with this."

She was going to say more when she heard mettatons robotic voice 

"Snow!" 

She huffed and stood up. He was yelling for her even after he had left her behind! 

"I'm comming!" 

She managed to fast walk TK where Mettaton was waiting, she was panting. She looked at him, how and when did they suddenly get into a new studio, she watched him hand to a monster his old outfit, she watched him slip on the coat

"Okay so your going to wear this news coat? " 

Snow watched as she was suddenly hit in the face with powder. She blinked a bit and stared. What the hell had just happened. She was then set in a chair and rolled over to Mettaton 

"Yes darling. I need you to sit beside me. " 

Snow was pretty sure she had already done that. She slightly fixed her hair and touched the sore part of her slap where the clip on horns were placed.

"Okay! I'm just glad that I haven't had to speak." 

Mettaton smirked, she acted like she hated to speak on television, but with a THE little comments in the last scenario, he knew very well that she loved this just as much as he did 

"Oh look they're coming! quickly get the stage set up! Snow darling right here. I'm sure they just got two of the royal guard together. "

Snow blinked, what did he mean get the stage up...? They were in an actual news area weren't they...! 

"Oh look they're headed this way!" 

Snow watched as Mettaton rolled over and shuffled blank papers on his desk. She giggled a bit not realizing the cameras had come on

"Ohhhh yes! Good evening beauties and Gentlebeauties! This is Mettaton and," 

Snow blinked as mettatons screen faced her. She suddenly looked at the camera and gave a small surprised look. She realized what he wanted and nodded 

"Oh me? Co host snow here." 

Mettaton nodded and looked back at the camera

"Here we are both Reporting live from MTT news!" 

Snow had began to just delve off into her own little world, she didn't really like the news... 

"An interesting situation has risen in eastern Hotland! Fortunately our correspondent is out ther reporting live!" Brace correspondent please find something newsworthy to report!" 

Snow looked over to the tv area and smiled a bit, this kid was a trooper wasn't he?

"Our ten wonderful viewers are waiting on you!" 

Ten, that was actually quiet a few considering that they were underground 

"Basketballs a blast isntnit darling? Too bad you can't play with these these balls." 

Snow snorted and covered her mouth. 

"I thought this was family friendly." 

Mettaton had suddenly gripped her hip again and gave a squeeze that was a bit harsh telling her to be quiet, that she needed to stop with her perverted little mind

"Nngh!" 

Snow winced and felt her face heat up, she hated when he gripped her hip like that... 

"They're MTT-band fashion basketballs. For wearing, not playing. You can't get rich and famous like Moi without beautifying a few orbs." 

Snow set her head on the desk and snorted again, this was far to funny it had to be on purpose! 

"Snrk!" 

Mettaton moved to pull her closer by the side

"It seems our co-host is having a few issues! What do you think he will report?" 

Snow huffed and blushed. Issues huh!! She thought for a moment and smiled 

"Oh! Mettaton I think he will perhaps report that dog he just passed by! Why is a dog in hotland in the first place?" 

As soon as the human heard the females voice of the dog they walked towards the white puppy and bent down to pet it. This dog had given the human quiet a bit of trouble 

"What a sensational opportunity for a story! I can see headlines now! A dog exists somewhere! Frankly I'm blown away!" 

Snow watched as they moved from the dog to a movie script. Of course it would be that one, well in the kids head the robotow as currently trying to kill them... so might as well suck up a little bit right? 

"Oh no! That move script! How'd that get there? It's a super juicy sneak preview of my latest guaranteed-not-to-bomb film: Mettaton the movie XXVIII starring Mettaton!" 

Snow rolled her eyes and let it a soft chuckle 

"Of course it is." 

Mettaton continued to speak, he was going to have to get her back for these snarky comments while he's trying to have a family friendly television show! 

"I heard that like the other films, it consists of a single four-hour shot of rose petals showing down my reclining body." 

Snow felt her cheeks flush up... she had actually went to see the others... she didn't want to admit it but she did see them, so maybe she would want to go see the others 

"But oh! That's not confirmed! You wouldn't, " 

Snow glared towards the kid. She quietly hoped that they would pick the dog 

"Spoil the movie for everyone with a promotional story, would you?" 

Mettaton smirked as the child picked the script. He looked towards snow, he smirked knowing exactly what she had to say 

"Well looks like I was wrong." 

Mettaton looked back towards the camera and nodded 

" attention viewers! Our correspondent had found... A movie script!" 

Mettaton gasped. 

"Oh my! And it looks like it's for my latest film! Let's not keep them waiting! Let's open it up and get the scoop!" 

Snow stared at what was happening after the kid opened the script 

"...is that a-" 

Mettaton smirked, he glanced towards snow then to the viewers once again 

"Oh! That's that inside the script? That ticking sound... that lit fuse... oh my! Looks like i was wrong about the movie!" 

Snow rolled her eyes. This was going a bit far. 

"There's a bomb in it!" 

Snow huffed. He was going to seriously harm the child! 

"Seems we have a box office bomb on our hands! And it's about to blast you to bits!" 

Snow looked as the child looked the tiniest bit scared, looks like they do show emotion

"But don't get to excited! You haven't seen the rest of the room yet!" 

Snow blinked a bit, she was confused by his choice of words 

"Wait rest of the room...?" 

Mettaton suddenly picked the girl up and began to hover using his rocket. 

"Ahh! Please don't let me go..." 

Snow clutches Mettaton and gulped moving closer to him 

"Don't worry darling I won't!" 

Mettaton held her by the thighs and the side. She was so warm against his older body, dammit this was an even worse idea, he had to be able to focus on his show and hold snow at the same time.. 

"Oh my! It seems everything in this area was actually a bomb!" 

Wait everything was a bomb... snow looked around, 

"That dogs a bomb! " 

Snow blinked as the dogs tail lit on fire, she winced a bit feeling bad for he poor thing

"Why is the dog a bomb?" 

She huffed as she was completely ignored by Mettaton after she asked why the dog was a bomb 

"That basketballs a bomb!" 

Snow chuckled, okay that one was pretty obvious even for her, it was the most bomb like thing in the room 

"Even my words are!"

Snow watched as the monsters behind the scenes threw down bombs that looked like the words he had been speaking 

"Oh my god they're throwing words from the ceiling... " 

Mettaton laughed. 

"Brave correspondent... if you don't defuse all the bombs... this big big will blow you to smitheriens in two minutes!" 

Snow stared, two minutes?!

"Two minutes Jesus! We gotta get going!" 

Snow kept clutching Mettaton, ever since she learned that the bomb was going to go off it had made her nervous 

"Then you won't be reporting 'live' any longner! How terrible! How disturbing! Our nine viewers are going to love watching this!" 

Snow blinked, wait, nine viewers...? 

"I thought we had ten..." 

Mettaton was quick to get the next line in.

"Good luck darling!" 

Mainly because, even if the bomb was going to be a fake, he wanted his lovely assistant to be safe

"Is it really going to blow up?" 

Mettaton looked at her, the look in her eyes show it all. She was worried for the human child, well, he couldn't blame her, she's never even seen another human before and here one was, everyone underground was trying to kill them too. 

"No that bomb is a fake, if it was real, I wouldn't have you here darling. Now, about those little comments that you were making during my show." 

Snow letnout a soft sigh as he assured her that the bomb was a fake. She then smirked a bit and leaned forward

"Mmhmm what are you going to do about it?" 

Mettaton smirked and grabbed her hips pulling her close to him. He made a purring like noise and squeezed them

"After this show is over and I know we'll have some time alone, I'm going to smooch you so hard you'll be seeing stars." 

Snow smirked and wished once again that he would stop being silly and be in his EX form, she wanted to kiss him so damn bad, that's when she heard it

"Oh the child is done." 

Mettaton sighed. He moved from his slightly harsh grip and gently carried her again. 

"Dammit... cmon lets head back." 

Snow smiled and when they managed to get back, it was cute to see the kid all happy and smiling 

"Well done, darling!" 

Mettaton had to continue this act, he was the villain in this number, alphys the one behind the scene working to save them all. 

"You've deactivated all the bombs. If you didn't deactivate all of them, the big bomb would have exploded in two minutes, now it's going to explode in two seconds!" 

Mettaton gave a small wave 

"Goodbye darling!" 

Snow covered her eyes waiting on the explosion. Not wanting to see the kid be blasted. 

"Ah..." 

Snow blinked not hearing anything, and an exasperated sigh from Mettaton 

"Is it a dud?"

Mettaton let out a sigh. 

"It seems the bomb isn't going off."

Ring.... 

"That's b-because...! While you were monologuing... I...! I... I UHM fix... um ch-change uh..." 

Mettaton was having enough of alphys's fails at times. He quickly finished her scentece for her

"Oh no. You deactivated the bomb with your hacking skills." 

Alphys huffed and nodded a victorious smile on her face 

"Yeah! That's what I did!" 

Snow was covering her smile, but thankfully it looked like she was gasping... since she knew how alphys was and how this was a joke, she found it downright adorable 

"Curses! It seems I've been fooled again! Curse you, human! Curse you Dr. Alphys, for helping so much! But I don't curse my eighth wonderful viewers for tuning in! Goodbye darling!"

Snow leaned into mettatons body and yawned a bit. She was getting tired, and her feet were killing her. 

"Where are we flying off to now?" 

Mettaton chuckled. 

"Out next destination, this one your snide comments can't be heard." 

Snow huffed 

"I'm sorry! I just had to!" 

Mettaton set her down as they got to the next area. He removed the news costume and was handed a dress that she had tried on esrliar, quiet a few sizes bigger though to accompany his robotic body. 

"No you didn't. Now help me put this dress on." 

Snow smiled happily and clapped. Her eyes sparkled, but she was trying to zip up the back of the dress

"You're going to wear that dress, oh are you going into your EX form!" 

Mettaton winced, while he couldn't really 'feel' pain, he could feel the tightness, he should've gotten the larger size! 

"No, so far only you've seen that. I want to show it off but sadly, i want to save it for the finale." 

Snow poured her lips out and sighed, she had given up on zipping it

"Oh...." 

Mettaton heard the tone of her voice and let out a sigh. 

"You sound disappointed." 

Snow poured and moved to the front of him. 

"I can kiss you when you're in your EX form." 

Mettaton chuckled and set a hand on her shoulder, she didn't zip of the dress, well they both needed a break, but this dress was going to go on

"Darling you can still kiss me. "

Snow poured and tried to prove her point by pressing her lips to his screen, she scoffed feeling quiet Dumb, her entire face went red 

"Yeah but not as well... and you can't kiss back." 

Mettaton chuckled and smiled. He pulled the girl close, at least she was trying, while she preferred the EX form, he knew she loved him either way. 

"How about when we get to the core, our final area I can change for you." 

Snows eyes lit up happily and she pulled away slightly 

"Really?" 

Mettaton decided to be mean to her.

"No." 

Snow huffed and shoved him away and stepped away as well crossing her arms, back to him. 

"Why would you get my hopes up like that?!" 

Mettaton laughed. 

"Darling I was joking! I will change for you. But I'm saddened you do not like me the same in this form." 

Snow suddenly felt very guilty, she loved Mettaton as a whole, wouldn't matter to her if he was robot, EX, or even his ghost form... 

"I do! It's just... you look more like me. That wasn't worded right was it...? Hmm." 

Mettaton rolled up to her and gently set a hand on her side. He loved how this girl overthought the smallest details...

"Darling I'm only teasing, I can understand why you prefer that form." 

Snow chuckled. She pulled him close again and set her head against him. 

"Oh you can? Thank goodness." 

She was whispering more to herself and well, she felt relieved he understood her. 

"Can you zip this up in the back?" 

Mettaton was getting a bit impatient, he wanted this dress to fit...

"Yeah, I'm shocked this dress looks very flattering on you!" 

Snow chuckled a bit, while it wasn't really 'shocking' everything looked good on Mettaton. She managed to finally get it zipped up and panted a tiny bit

"Thank you darling, now, I need you to stay up here, and try not to get jealous." 

Snow blinked, jealous?! She never really got jealous 

"Oh shush!" 

She crossed her arms, but now she couldn't help but wonder what she would get jealous over...!

"I think he's going to be a while, I sent a spider on them." 

Snows eyes suddenly widened, she hated spiders, she remembered the bake sale in Toriels she had sat down and cried until Toriel 'saved' her. She was just scared of them... even though they apalogized for scaring her and gave her a donut... 

"A spider? Wait did I fall asleep and that's when you did it?!" 

Mettaton looked over to snow, he could see the fear in her eyes, the little human was scared of spiders, he held back a chuckle and told her the details 

"Yes, muffet is her name, quiet a sweet spider only wants to raise money. But, I set her on the human, we have a quiet a bit of time." 

Snow blinked a bit then heard the footsteps, they must've bought a spider donut or maybe even cider... 

"Oh it seems he's here a bit early. Now, listen to my beautiful voice!" 

Snow rolled her eyes and then heard Mettatons very... robotic singing. She held back a laugh 

"Oh, that human!" 

The human child looked up at the robot and scowled, this guy was very annoying...

"Could it be...?"

Oh god, snow was going to die, this was just far to funny. She wanted to record it so bad

"...my one true love?"

Snow was watching he human child and scoffed a bit, poor kid was probably so damn confused and annoyed at how Mettaton was acting. 

"Oh my love please run away monster king forbids your stay humans must live far apart even if it breaks my heart they'll put you in the dungeon it'll suck and then you'll die a lot really sad your gonna die. Cry cry cry so sad it's happening."

Snow blinked. She felt a hint of jealousy for some reason, well, while it was all a ruse, she kinda wished for him to sing to her at times

"So sad. So sad that you are going to the dungeon. " 

Okay maybe not ever send her to the dungeon 

"Well toodles." 

Snow watched as a trap door opened and ran down the stairs as they both went down, great she was stuck up here. 

"Oh no! Whatever shall I do?"

Snow tried her best to look down, but they were to far away and it was dark

"I can't even see what's happening down there... oh well. Dammit I'm curious..." 

She tried to lean in more into the trap door, not enough for it to be dangerous of her falling in. 

"I still can't see, it's too dark..." 

She huffed and stood up. She grumbled and crossed her arms with a pout

"There you are darling come now let's head to the core, it's our Final stop, there, we shall take the humans soul and then we can go to the surface." 

Snow jumped as Mettaton came from the trapdoor. She looked up st him and felt a pang of fear, they were getting close to the finale...

"What happened down there...?" 

Mettaton sighed at her question. He should've brought her down with him, it was untelling what could've happened to her while she was alone 

"Just the normal, the human had to fight me but obviously couldn't defeat me. I played along now with alphys after all." 

Snow let out a sigh and let him pick her up, he wasn't even flying, he was just wanting to hold her for some reason 

"Ahh I see. Atleast your not hurt..." 

Mettaton looked at her, at least he wasn't hurt...? What if someone had came up behind her, somehow figured out that she was a human...? 

"Yes darling now... lets go." 

Snow leaned into him, she loved the feeling of being carried, it was nice... her eyes were getting heavy. She curled up a bit into him and fell asleep.

Mettaton looked down, alphys had questioned something a while back, while they had been alone... snow was a human, he was a monster, why didn't they just meld their souls together...? Well... he had given her the answer that he couldn't kill her like that... if he ever touched her soul, he wanted it to be when they were together, he wanted to be able to have her touch his soul... he loved this human. 

"I could never harm you."


	27. Mettaton EX makes his premier

The two landed where they needed to be. It was a stage definitely... 

"Thank you..." 

Snow gave a gentle smile to her robotic Romeo. She loved him...

"Don't thank me, not until the sun is hitting your skin again. " 

Snow was beginning to regret this decision, this was only a child and here they were going to kill them...

"Mettaton... Is it right to harm a kid like this?" 

Mettaton hesitated a bit before answering snow. He let it a sigh and gently pet her hair

"I know it doesn't seem right, but... desperate times." 

Snow let out a sigh and leaned against the other, more for support than anything else. She couldn't feel a heart beat, just the cold metallic against the skin that the dress was revealing. It was comforting to her though, almost safe... Mettaton would protect her from anything it felt like. Snow closed her eyes and let out a quiet answer 

"I know..." 

Mettaton gently ran his gloved fingers through the girls hair, another hand resting on the humans hip. He gave it a comforting squeeze. When she leaned against him he could faintly feel the organs that her human body carried function, the way her heart was beating, or the way her lungs would take in air and then release it. 

"They're only a kid though... I don't remember being that small, I fell down here a bit later in life." 

Snow looked at Mettaton and gulped a tiny bit. She never liked to talk about not knowing, or even falling for that matter... it always made her head hurt, and she always thought of mommy... 

"You don't remember your human family do you?" 

Mettaton gently cupped snows cheek. He had moved a bit away from her so that he could look at her. She was so beautiful in his eyes. But right now, she looked... as if... as if something was taken from her. Taken so forcefully that it hurts to even think of. He watched as her eyes began to glisten.

"I don't remember anything, I don't remember the sun on my skin, the wind in my hair or the sand between my toes... I'm like you guys... I've felt it, but having that memory of not knowing is just... " 

Snow had moved both her hands to cover her face. Her body was starting to tremble lightly. 

Mettaton knew what she was doing. He took her firmly by both of her shoulders. He gave them a gentle, but firm, squeeze. He couldn't stand to see her like this. He had known for a while that she was mentally unstable. That she had things she liked to keep hidden, he knew this from their many chats online...

"Darling..." 

Snow was rubbing her eyes and sniffling. She gulped and choked out an apology. 

"I'm sorry..." 

Mettaton scoffed and pulled her close to him. He moved his hands from her shoulders to wrap around her body. Once again she was close enough so he could feel her. But this time she was breathing a lot heavier. He gave a gentle pat of her bac and moved one hand to lightly scratch her head. 

"Don't you dare say sorry for being sad you can't remember something that everyone has asked for. You had it in your hands but... you can't remember." 

Snow looked at Mettaton. She gulped and closed her eyes. She whimpered quietly and gulped. She thought she didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve him, someone who she had lied to about everything. He still accepted her for who she was though. She gulped and moved an arms leangth away, keeping the palms of her hands placed on his robodtic body, she wanted to look at him but not be to far away. She then gave a shaking smile to the male. 

"Mettaton... promise me that when we are able to go to the surface... we try to find a way to... to save everyone. If Asgore takes their soul... he will kill all humans... I want to show humans and monsters alike that they can co exist." 

Mettaton let out a chuckle. She loved to dream. He messed up her hair gently, not enough to where he couldn't fix it, but he just wanted to hear that cute little giggle she did so often.

"We will show them darling. I promise." 

Snow smiled gently and gulped. She rubbed her eyes gently and looked up at Mettaton. She gave him one of the widest, and happiest, smiles she's given in a long time. She felt really happy right now. This was different from The happiness when he had pretty much admired his love to her, this was a more serious happiness. She couldn't stop thanking him...

"Thank you... thank you so much." 

Mettaton gently took her hands from her eyes. He let out a soft chuckle. That smile was one of the best. He wished he could snap a photo of it. He held both of her small hands in one of his cartoonishly large ones. He moved his now free hand to gently run away the mascara that had bled away. Her make-up was ruined... but she still looked perfect. 

"Now come darling. Your make up has smeared... your going to be preforming with me I want you to look fabulous... can't have these black lines going down your cheeks can we?" 

Snow let out a soft giggle. She looked at him. She wanted to run her eyes more but he held her hands. She smiled and gave a small shake of her head. It was so nice to be in this sort of embrace... she loved it. She looked down and another small soft giggle came out. 

"No..." 

Mettaton gently lifted her chin, he had let her hands fall to her sides. He cupped both of her cheeks and chuckled. He could see her cheeks reddening. Well, more than they already were, her face and eyes had grown puffy and red from her crying. He was glad to see this flush

"Good. You know... you look beautiful in that dress..." 

Snow blushed and nuzzled into his gloved hand. She didn't know what kind of body spray he used... but the only way she could describe it was that it smelled like Mettaton... 

"You've said that already..." 

Mettaton laughed as she spoke into his hand. It was cute... 

"I don't tell you enough." 

Snow huffed a bit. She moved her face from his hand and gave a gentle smile. She was whispering as she spoke... she saw it the best thing to do in a moment like this. 

"Yes you do." 

Mettaton gave a gentle pat on the head and chuckle. 

"Not in my eyes." 

Snow rolled her eyes but when she paused and the room went silent she heard distant footsteps from behind the door.

"I can hear them getting closer." 

Mettaton made a noise and moved away from the girl. As much as he wanted to be close to the girl, he had to get ready for his last show... while the cameras were not handled by monsters he still needed everything to be perfect

"Dammit... always when I get to hold you close. I may not be able to feel in this form, but I can sense your heartbeat... It quickens and I can tell your face is heating up... there it is." 

Snow felt her cheeks redden even more. She crossed her arms and looked away. He loved to embarrass her it felt like. But she couldn't stop the small smile that was forcing its way into her lips

"Oh shush Mettaton..." 

Mettaton chuckled and rubbed her lower back gently.

"Only because they're getting closer." 

Snow was suddenly very fidgety. She didn't know if Mettaton wanted her to stay where she was or if he wanted her out of the shot... she gulped 

"Do you want me to stand somewhere else?" 

Mettaton was suddenly pulling her closer. He rested his hand on her hip and gave a nod.

"No darling I want you to stand right beside me, but when the fight begins try to stay out of the fire. I know how human souls come out in the fight. I don't want yours to be hurt." 

Snow gulped and felt her heart beat quicken. Her soul getting hurt...? She nodded and looked at the cube

"Okay... I will. Just... be careful okay? Please, if you get hurt I don't know what I will do... "

Mettaton looked at the girl. He spoke to her sternly

"You will walk through the barrier... if I do get hurt I want you to walk through the barrier. I want you to be able to feel the sun in your skin, wind in your hair and sand between your toes."

Snow stared and felt tears weld up in her eyes. She couldn't believe he was saying this to her. She gulped as she felt her chest tighten 

"Promise me if anything happends to me, that you will Do that..." 

Mettaton looked at her, her silence was making him nervous. He wanted to make sure that even if he didn't make it... that she was going to be able to do all the things she wanted 

"Snow... promise me." 

Snow was shaking as he stared at her. She couldn't even fathom the thought that he wouldn't be able to experience those things with her. She stuttered for a moment. But slowly she was able to give him the awnswer that he wanted, but it wasn't the one she wanted to say

"Okay... I promise you..." 

Mettaton could sense her uneasymesss. While he didn't want to place her on the spot, but he wanted her to absolutely promise him that she would leave this damned hole if anything happened to him. 

"Good. Now, let's be ready for the human child." 

Snow nodded and stood there beside mettaton. She felt her heart rate quicken again, she moved her hands to clasp each other as she waited on the human child to walk into the room. She felt mettatons hand gently give her hip a squeeze. It was comforting almost, to know that he was there... she loved this robot, and here she was going to watch him fight. She couldn't do it, she just couldn't do it. When the door handle began to jingle she could feel her throat tighten up and her chest began to tighten as well. Her hands began to shake as she watched as the human stepped in. Here she was face to face with her own species and she was terrified of it. This child looked like they would barely come up to her abdomen. She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked at Mettaton, he had began to speak. 

"Oh yes. THere you are, Darling. It's time to have out little show down. It's time to finally stop the 'Malfunctioning' robot. Not! Malfunction? reprogramming? Get real. This was all just a big show. An act. Alphys has been playing you for a fool for the whole time. As she watched you on the screen, she grew attached to your adventure. She desperately wanted to be a part of it. So she decided to insert herself into your story. She deactivated puzzles. She disabled elevators. She enlisted me to torment you. All so she could save you from dangers that didn't exist. All so you could think she's the great person she's not. And now, it's time for her finest hour. At this very moment, alphys is waiting outside this room. During our "battle" she will interrupt. She will pretend to 'deactivate' me, 'saving' you one final time. Finally, she'll be the heroine of your adventure. You'll regard her so highly she'll even be able to convince you not to leave. Or not. You see I've had enough of this predicable charade. I have no desire to harm humans. Far from it, actually. My only desire is to entertain. After all, the audience deserves a good show don't they? And what's a good show without a plot twist?" 

Mettaton was being very loud, he wasn't just talking to this child, he was talking To the cameras , to the people of the underground. He wanted everyone to know that this was his last show

"H-h-hey! Wh-what's going on?! The door just locked itself!" 

Snow felt a pang of sadness for alphys, she knew how much the monster had self esteem issues. She gulped a bit and looked to the side, she wasn't going to interrupt Mettaton with her own feelings 

"Sorry folks! The old programs been cancelled! But we've got a finale that will drive you wild! "

Snow felt the platform beneath her began to rise, at FAST speeds. She stumbled a bit and felt mettatons hand help steady her. She gulped as he let her go to raise his hands up as to be maniacal and evil almost. She looked at him and gulped. She was scared. 

"Real drama! Real action! Real bloodshed! On our new show, attack of the killer robot!" 

Snow was wanting to stop him, she wanted to get him to stop. She gulped and stepped backwards and shaking heavily. 

"Yes I was the one that rearranged the core. I was the one to hire everyone to kill you, that however was a short sighted plan. You know what would be a hundred times better? If I killed you myself!" 

Snow could see this child was trying their best to stay brave, but she could see that sweat on their brow. They were scared, she was scared herself and she wasn't going to be the one fighting

"Listen darling, I've seen you fight. You're weak, if  
You continue forward asgore will take your soul, and destroy humanity. But if I get your soul I can stop asgores plan, I can save humanity from destruction." 

Mettaton had kinda gotten carried away, snow had noticed this. She could see that he had gotten carried away, this wasn't really him, this was him acting, he had gotten away from the actual lyrics 

"Then using your soul, I will cross through the barrier, and become the star I've always dreamed. Hundreds, thousands, no millions of humans will watch me. Glitz, glamour, I'll finally have it all! So what if a few people have to die?" 

Mettaton had realized what he said and looked over to see snows face, he had scared her. She was scared of him, for a split second. He saw it flash in her eyes.

Snow had felt fear take her over for a moment, she stepped back from Mettaton and calmed down quickly remembering what he had told her before. That he could never hurt her. She heard a cellphone ring and looked over to the human child. She let a small chuckle escape her lips.

"And now there answering their phone. I wish I could hear what they're saying..." 

Mettaton could see that her calm demeanor had went back to normal. He couldn't blame her for being terrified at him. He watched as she chuckled. She had the cutest laugh. 

"It's rude to eavesdrop." 

Snow gave a shrug. She sighed a bit and then noticed that the child had suddenly tried to sign, but they remembered that the monster girl couldn't see them and let out a sigh. 

"Meh." 

Mettaton had noticed that as well, he confirmed both of their suspicions 

"So they are mute..." 

Snow sighed a bit and then looked at first as he signed towards Mettaton after hanging up. Some monsters could speak while some couldnt, she had learned sign Language because of that reason

"Oh a mirror! I must look perfect for our final show!" 

Snow rolled her eyes and watched as Mettaton turned. She suddenly saw the kid run up and flip the switch. She felt excitement wash over her

"Oh god..." 

Snow was trying to sound scared. But she had stepped back and clapped her hands together 

"Did you. Just flip. My switch?" 

The human child stared around. They looked back and forth towards where the smoke was comming from. 

Snow could feel her excitement nonstop. But... she had no idea where the smoke was comming from

"I didn't expect this... where's the smoke comming from...?"

Snow heard the familiar voice crackle through. She turned and smiled widely at the silhouette that was around. She was finally getting his Ex form again

"Ohhhhh my." 

Snow gulped and felt a wide smile on her lips and wished the child good luck 

"Dear lord kid, good luck." 

The child stared. This girl, why was she dressed like that, it was easy to tell that she was human, he could sense the soul within her. But they jerked their attention back forward 

"If you flipped my switch, that can only mean one thing. You're desperate for the premiere of my new body. How rude... Lucky for you, I've been aching to show this off for a long time. So... as thanks, I'll give you a handsome reward. I'll make your last living moments... Absolutely beautiful!" 

The fight went on for what felt like forever in snows eyes. She had moved and sat down. She pulled her knees close and after a while she began to feel her eyes grow heavy. She could hear the speakers that were sat around the stage playing a theme song very loudly, by after a while she was starting to simply hear it as background music. That was, until she heard a noise she's never heard. It sounded like a speaker was crackling, then a loud thump of metal. Her eyes jerked open and she stared st the scene before her. Mettatons arms had fallen off. She stood up quickly and went to run towards Mettaton. 

"Mettaton your arms!" 

Mettaton was frantic, this was the highest his show had ever been rated 

"Snow stay back! The ratings are going through the roof! Stay. Back!" 

Snow stopped herself and gulped, she set one more foot forward and watched as Mettaton turned around. 

Mettaton was furious that she was trying to stop him, this was the best he's ever done, and all because this body was screwing up she was worried. He grit his teeth. Didn't she understand that he was winning?! He was going to her her free from here?! 

"But what if you get hurt more?!"

Mettaton growled one more order. He had to keep this going. He had to do this. He just had to! He had to get her out of the underground...

"Back!" 

Snow gripped her hands into fists, her knuckles were turning white. She gulped. She could feel her eyes growing wet again

"Mettaton! Please just stop fighting this child! We don't need the surface!" 

Mettaton jerked around. But as soon as he moved, his legs fell off. 

"Snow just stay quiet! " 

Snow let all tension go from her body, she fell to her knees and gulped. 

"M...Mettaton... please...."

Mettaton was going to say something else when he saw how the ratings were doing. 

"Oh look at these ratings! We finally hit the calling milestone! Let's see who calls before we leave the underground forever! Hi, your in TV!" 

Napstablook was shocked that Mettaton had answered. He gulped and began to talk, while he was unable to get all his points across, about how he should've listened to snow, or... or how much he truest missed him... he managed to get something's out 

" ........ oh........ hi... mettaton... I really liked watching your show... my life is pretty boring, but... seeing you on the screen... brought excitement to my life... vicariously I can't tell, but... I guess this is the last episode...? I'll miss you... mettaton...... ... oh.... I didn't mean to talk so long... oh..........." 

Snow recognized the voice instantly. She stared and gulped a tiny bit. She really missed him, she used to go see him... but ever since she had began to help alphys she hadn't really gotten to, but at least she managed to message him on underneath sometimes

"Wait Bl- oh... they've already hung up... I can take another caller!" 

Mettaton missed Blooky so much... he regrets leaving them sometimes... but he had to accomplish his dreams didn't he...? Didn't he? 

"Mettaton, your show made us so happy!"

"Mettaton, I don't know what I'll watch without you!"

"Mettaton, there is a Mettaton shaped hole in my Mettaton shaped heart." 

Mettaton realized how important he was to the underground. He never truest understood before... but now he understood. He finally understood. 

"Ahh... I... see ... everyone thank you so much. Darling perhaps it might be better if I stay here a while. Humans already have stars and idols, but monsters, they only have me. If I left the underground would lose its spark. I'd leave an aching void that could never be filled. So I think I'll have to delay my big debut. Besides you've proven to be strong, perhaps strong enough to get past asgore. Im sure you'll be able to protect humanity. Ha, ha... it's all for the best, anyway. The truth is this forms energy consumption is... inefficient. In a few moments, I'll run out of battery power, and... well, I'll be alright. Knock 'me dead darling. And everyone... thank you. You've been such a great audience!" 

Snow watched as suddenly, his LED eyes went out. She stared and crawled over slowly. She reached her hand out and placed it on his shoulder pad. She gave a gentle shake

"Mettaton..." 

When he didn't respond she felt scared. This wasn't happening this couldn't be happening could it

"M-Metta..." 

She was shaking harder now. She couldn't hear the whirring of the mechanical bits inside him. She saw his soul. That meant it was just the batteries rigt...? Right?!

"Mettaton! Dear lord Mettaton! Please I told you we had to go! Why... why isn't he waking up...? Wake up! Wake up Mettaton!" 

She was frantic. She was nearly yelling for him to wake up. He wasn't waking up though. She watched as alphys was suddenly running through

"It's just the batteries right...?"

Alphys was quiet as she examined Mettaton. She didn't know what was happening or why she wasn't answering ber

"Right?!" 

She waited on an answer, well, until she heard footsteps. She jerked her head around to see the child was walking towards her

"Do...don't come near me..." 

She fell to her behind and was scooting away. She was shaking heavily 

"W-what are you doing?!" 

Frisk slowly reached out and touched the horns on her head. They felt around until they found the clip . 

"H-hey... don't touch those!" 

Frisk was able to unclip them and let them fall to the floor. They looked back up at her

"W...what did I just say...? No stop it! Leave! Me alone! Don't touch them please!" 

Snow felt her head frantically and let it a noise. She covered her face, her entire body was shaking heavily.

"Fine! You know! I'm human! Like you! I've been down here longer than you've been alive eight years since I was ten years old. What are you...? Six?! You have no idea how long I've been down here! You have no idea what it's like to not even remember your family! To constantly be wishing that you were like the monsters down here, always living in fear. Always wishing you were not you. Lying to everyone about yourself. Always scared of being attacked, always scared of being killed..." 

Frisk listened to the humans story, so that's who was living there... this was the girl who napstablook spoke about wasn't it? They signed to the girl, they hoped she could read 

*besides being down here for a while... I can't remember. But I'm six.*

"You're only six...? You can't... remember your family either can you?" 

Frisk smiled gently. 

*you look better without the horns...*

Snow felt so bad. She couldn't believe that she had let Mettaton nearly kill this child

"Kid... I'm sorry." 

Frisk gave a thumbs up. But then decided to ask her something

*Its okay... would you like to join me?* 

Snow letnour a soft chuckle. She shook her head and gave the child a smile

"I... I... I'm fine, I want to stay with Mettaton. You g...go talk to asgore. I've never met him, I've always had a fear of fighting... your much stonger than me. Get... get everyone out of here okay...? Do what the other humans, and what I was to scared to do..." 

Frisk got on their knees and hugged the girl, he didn't know why, but they felt like she needed it

"Don't hug me kid... I don't deserve it..." 

Snow wrapped her arms around the child and sniffles a bit 

*everyone deserves mercy* 

Frisk pulled away so they could sign

"Kid... you're something else."

Snow snuggled and lightly messed up the child's hair

*no, I'm just a child.*


	28. Recharging

Snow smiled gently to the kid. She felt as if they could accomplish anything 

"Good luck kid. I've never met asgore, but... I feel like you can make a difference." 

Frisk smiled up to the other human, while they and were shocked that another human had survived this long without being killed 

*Thank you! Don't worry, I'll get everyone out of here!* 

Snow smiled gently and pet the kids hair lightly. She was happy for them, they would be able to do a lot more than she was able to 

"Good on you kid. Good on you." 

Snow watched as the child walked away from her. She gave a gentle smile and then looked at the parts of Mettaton she would end up having to carry. A sigh escaped her lips and she closed her eyes. This was going to take a few trips. He was made entirely out of metal after all

"Cmon Mettaton, we gotta get you back to the lab... but I'm gonna have to make a few trips... I mean one of your arms is heavy... I don't even know how I'm gonna get your whole body..." 

Undyne had gotten the text from alphys, she didn't know this 'snow' person, but hey, if alphys had asked her to help them out, they must be good people then. 

"Hey... alphys texted me saying you might need some help?"

Snow jumped as she heard he familiar voice. She jerked around.

"Oh god Undyne!" 

Undyne saw the fear in her eyes. This was a human, and by the way she was standing this human was ready to run at a wrong move. She held up her hands and gave a nervous smile. She knew this person from her neighborhood 

"Hey don't run! Wait... your my neighbor... and all this time you were a human! Hah! I should've known!" 

Snow gulped. She could see the sincerity in the fish woman's eyes. She wasn't going to hurt her

"Heh... your... your not trying to kill me, maul me, or even spear me?" 

Undyne let out a laugh. She waved her hand and shook her head. 

"Nah... that kid showed me that not all humans are evil. " 

Snow smiled and held out her hand, she was shaking, but hey, who wouldn't be nervous? 

"I... I hope we can end up being good friends then." 

Undyne smiled happily and gripped her hand happily, she only realized that she was gripping a bit hard by the wince that the humans face was giving

"I would like that!" 

Snow watched as Undyne let go of her hand. She waved it around to try and get the pain off. Her mouth fell a gape as she turned to see what Undyne had done 

"Whoa you picked up two arms and his body!" 

Undyne chuckled a bit, this girl was impressed and well, Undyne couldn't help but want to show off. Show a human what a strong monster was capable of. She moved his torso and head to her shoulder and kept his arms under her free one

"I would be able to get his legs but he's so bulky I can barely see to walk! Can you grab them?" 

Snow smiled happily, while she was amazed at the absolute strength of this monster, she had to show what strength she had. 

"I can!" 

Undyne chuckled a bit at her enthusiasm. But as she was lifting she heard a few noises that worried her slightly

"You're sure grunting a whole lot... you okay?" 

Snow felt heat rush to her cheeks, she wasn't the strongest and that was a fact. 

"F-f-f-fine! Hnnn!" 

Undyne chuckled, but although she was having a hard time with the legs, she decided to let her have her moment.

"If you say so." 

Snow carried the parts with Undyne all the way to the lab, snow was sweating, and at one point contemplating to ask Undyne for a break, but the way the fish lady wasn't even breaking a sweat. And by the time that the two of them had made it to the lab, snow was dying.

"That was the longest walk in the history of walking." 

Undyne let it a laugh and shook her head. Humans were a lot more weak than she first thought. 

"What? No way! You need to exercise more!"

Snow laughed a bit and rolled her eyes. She then realized that she had no key to get into the lab.

"Oh god! Did alphys say we just go into the lab?" 

Undyne nodded. 

"Yeah, she just said for me to pack him here that you can handle the rest." 

Snow nodded. Handle the rest, oh god, what did that mean?! As they walked into the lab with the parts, she motioned for Undyne to set him down on a table. 

"Okay... thanks Undyne! Friend me on undernet and we can chat more!"

Undyne smiled and pat the girl on the back with a smile.

"Sounds good! Im gonna be at snowdin if you ever need me, kinda staying with the skelebros right now because my house burned down! Haha! But that's a story for another day!" 

Snow didn't really get to thank her and blinked a bit

"I... okay... thanks for setting him on the table... why am I thanking her is she just ran off." 

Snow was looking around the table trying to find his charger. He had to have one didn't he? 

"Anyway... a note?" 

Snow picked up the note and gulped. She didn't like that alphys wasn't here but a note was

"Snow, if your reading this, that means Undyne helped you pack the body rather quickly... she's a good monster. But, I wrote this so you would have instructions on how to fix Mettaton. I uhm... I won't be there anymore so you'll need the book I laid beside this note. It's how his body works and how it functions and how you fix it when certain things happen. It's easy to understand so you'll be fine... anyway... I hope you two have a happy life together. Sincerely Alphys." 

Snow gulped and set the note down. She didn't know what to do

"A...Alphys..." 

Snow gulped and shook her head

"First I have to fix Mettaton and get him on charge then I have to find Alphys. Okay okay book book."

Snow found the book, she was sure it weighed nearly as much as her. She opened it up and began to read the writing, it was clearly hand writeen by alphys herself 

"So I... what?!" 

Snow read the writing slowly and began to fiddle with the wires as the book said

"T...there I guess uhm blue wire wth blue... that's what the book said... there!" 

Snow let out a sigh of relief

"Oh thank god everything is where it's needed to be. Now I have to just plug you in Mettaton." 

Snow plugged the charger in, it was in his back, so after she plugged him in she gulped and walked towards the door

"Okay so while your charging I'm going to try and find Alphys..." 

She walked through hotland first, she called for alphys 

"Alphys!" 

Then the waterfall.

"Alphys!" 

Then she made it to a place she usually saw alphys.

"God I hate the garbage dump I wonder if she's here..." 

She walked through the garbage dump

"Aplhie!" 

Then she made it to the edge of snowdin

"Alphie!" 

Snow shivered a bit, she hated snowdin, she preferred the waterfall and hotland, those places were nice and warm 

"She's... I can't find her... I should try and get back to the lab..." 

Snow walked into the lab and shivered trying to warm herself up

"Hey Mettaton you up? I was trying to find Alphys, I couldn't find her..." 

Mettaton sighed a bit, he decided to stay in his EX form. 

"Yes snow darling I'm awake, my joints are a tad stiff but that's the only thing wrong, and what do you mean you couldn't find alphys?" 

Snow sighed a bit and closed her eyes

"I can't find her sadly... I've looked everywhere." 

Mettaton began to get a little fidgety. 

"I'm sure she'll turn up snow. Now... I have something to ask you."


	29. Marry me

Snow felt fear go through her. 

"Y-yes?" 

Mettaton sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He could feel the fans in his body beginning to whirr to cool him down

"Snow... After this battle, it had me thinking long and hard." 

Snow could feel it. She could feel her heart beat in her feet and fear making her head cloudy

"A...about what?" 

Mettaton sighed and decided to answer striaght out 

"About me and you." 

Snow panicked and began to talk over herself and just go on and on. 

"Oh god... Mettaton I'm so sorry I interfered with your show..." 

Mettaton sighed, maybe he had worded it wrong. He tried to get her attention 

"Snow..." 

Snow was still panicked. 

"I promise I won't do it again, I was just so worried for you!" 

Mettaton placed both hands on her shoulders. He looked her right in the eyes. 

"Snow it's fine." 

Snow gulped and her eyes were wide. She wasn't crying but her face had gotten red from trying not to cry

"I...it's fine?" 

Mettaton smiled gently. He moved his hands slowly down her arms to hold both of her small hands 

"I know what your thinking but that's not it. Quiet the opposite actually." 

Snow stared. She was shocked, what did he mean by 'the opposite.'

"W...what?" 

Mettaton took a deep breath and gave a wide smile. He wanted to ask her but he was nervous. He had to be able to just ask but nerves kept getting in the way, until the words finally slipped out

"Snow. I want you to marry me. "

Snow felt her jaw drop. Her face reddened up and her eyes grew wide

"M...marry you?!" 

Mettaton was quick to try and fix this. The way she reacted was not how he had expected this to turn out

"Yes darling. I know... I know its only been a few days since we've even been in a relationship, but... if that cchild can eat past asgore and perhaps free us all, I want to be able to go to the surface and show the race we once warred with... that love can exist." 

Snow was shaking. She was biting the inside of her cheeks 

"M..Mettaton." 

Mettaton felt his fans whirring faster than before. He gulped and closed his eyes. He used one hand to slick back his hair a bit.

"You... you can say no if you want I can understand if you do say no." 

Snow realized she had gotten him back enough for scaring her like he had scared her. He had acted as if he wanted to break up with her so she acted like she was going to say no. She gave a smile. 

"Yes." 

Mettaton jumped a bit at her sudden answer. He stared at her and gulped

"Really..?"

Snow smiled happily and jumped wrapping her arms around his neck causing them to spin around.

"Yes! A million times yes! We've known each other for so long I can do it! I love you Mettaton! If I don't say yes now I may lose you to another pretty monster." 

Mettaton let it a laugh and held her tightly as she hung around his neck. He loved her so Damn much.

"Darling you would never lose me." 

Snow smiled happily and moved her head away a bit so she could press her lips against his. She loved the feeling of this. She pulled away and rested her forehead against his.

"Oh Mettaton..."

Mettaton smiled happily and looked into her eyes. She had the most beautiful eyes to him. 

"Shall we start planning darling?" 

Snow chuckled. While she was all for planning and choosing her wedding dress, he Needed to rest. She could tell by how dim the LED in his eyes were that he was still quiet low on battery 

"Actually, you still need to stay in charge. You need to rest..." 

Mettaton chuckled and set her down. He was glad that he had asked alphys for the long charger so he could be productive while he was charging

"You're right, I do feel light headed after all." 

Snow smiled gently and nodded. She couldn't believe it. She was going to get married! Wed! It was a dream come true to her!

"I'm going to look for alphys more." 

Mettaton smiled gently. He couldn't believe that she said yes. 

"Be careful darling, when you get back I can take us out for dinner."

Snow smiled. She shrugged a tiny bit and touched his arm.

"I can just stay in and cook, and I'm sure Alphys wouldn't mind us borrowing some of her anime. Cuddling on a couch sounds nice doesn't it?" 

Mettaton moved a bit closer and pressed his body against hers. He set his hands in her hips and kissed the top of her head. 

"You know I'm sure alphys is fine... sometimes she just likes to be alone, and I think she felt guilty about that happening to me." 

Snow blushed and gulped a tiny bit. She didn't fight back but 'tried' to

"But... I need to find her." 

Mettaton smirked a bit and moved down to whisper into her ear

"Everyone needs some alone time darling." 

Snow smirked a bit and gave his cheek a gentle kiss.

"Only because you asked so nicely." 

Mettaton smirked a bit. He had waited to see if she said yes to his proposal. He was excited for what tonight would bring out

"Darling I'm charged quiet a bit, and if you start to cook I can get the sofa ready for me and you." 

Snow smirked. 

"Sounds good. But I'm sure all she has is ramen noodle packets." 

Mettaton gave a small scowl. 

"Doesn't sound very good. But it's something. " 

Snow smiled and left mettatons embrace. She walked towards the cabinet, she had been right, all alphys owned was ramen noodle cups. She placed a pan of water on the stove and opened the cups paper up. When the water began to boil she poured the water into the cups. She smiled a bit and dusted off her hands and set the cups aside. She then walked towards the couch Mettaton had set up.

"Okay, I have them boiling in the cups it'll take about ten minutes." 

Mettaton wasted no time in pulled his bride to be on the couch and pinned her below him. 

"Whaa!" 

Snow was blushing furiously as she stared up at him

"Hello darling." 

Mettaton smirked 

"H...hello." 

Mettaton moved a hand from pinning her wrists above her head down the side of her body. He squeezed here and there, he loved the feeling of her soft body. The way she was almost plush like. He moved a hand to her chest, she had mounds here. Some female monsters had these mounds, but most female women did. 

"You know... although alphys told you I wouldn't remember... I do remember parts, I remember what it felt like when you touched me, the way your soul..." 

Snow gasped and arched her back at how he would squeeze her. She's never felt these sensations before. She gulped and let out a breath 

"Ahh me...Mettaton..." 

Mettaton leaned his moved close to her neck. He pressed gentle kisses into it and smirked at the constant noises she was making. 

"The way your soul felt so close to mine. I always think of it's heat, the way it shimmered. You know... monsters... and humans. They mate differently. Humans have something to do with..." 

Mettatons hand moved from her breasts to go up her legs. He moved to a spot he's never really seen. He could feel the immense warmth, it was producing a wetness. 

"Ahh! I... I... I learned from books! H-how did... nngh... how did you know..." 

Mettaton smirked and whispered into her ear. His hand constantly moving gently. It

"So I was right? Humans have to do with these extra holes in their bodies. Women produce a wetness it seems. While monsters, monsters true, we have no gender, monsters can be whatever they wish to be. They chose their own pronouns. That means, our souls are the key to our reproduction." 

Snow was whimpering below him. She constantly fought against his hand that was pinning her to the couch

"Ahh... ngh I... I understand." 

Mettaton was getting warm himself. Just hearing the noises she was making, it was making his soul twitch with anticipation 

"With that... ahhh... I want... I want you to touch my soul."

Snow gasped and nodded. When he moved his hand away, she missed the small amount of friction that was there

"I... Okay Mettaton."

Mettaton moved away from her and smirked a bit. 

"I can instruct you on what to do, come let's get situated better. Sit between my legs, on your knees." 

Snow did as he asked. She gently touched the container his soul was held captive in. She remembered this moment. It was like then, but here she was going to be able to touch it. 

"Now unclasp the container its held in..." 

Snow did as he asked 

"O...okay I got it open." 

Mettaton let his head fall back, it felt like a tension was released 

"Good... n.. ahhh now. Gently take it." 

Snow did as he asked. She held it in her hand. She loved the texture of it, it was gooey and slippery between her fingers, it seemed to dye her hand pink. She gel like substance leaking from it was letting out a scent as well, a scent of strawberries

"I..it's so soft... and leaking..." 

Mettaton moaned quietly. He could barely instruct her on what to do. 

"That's your doing darling. Now rub it gently, move your fingers across it. "

Snow raked her fingers across the underside and rubbed the top gently. 

"Ahhh! Just like that!" 

Mettatons speakers were shorting slightly, but he couldn't help it. 

"Ahh darling your doing wonderful!" 

Snows curiosity was getting the best of her. 

"C... can I taste it?" 

Mettaton nodded. He couldn't help but wonder what that would feel like. 

"O...of course darling." 

Snow at first was gentle with her tongue. Licking the center slowly. 

"It taste like strawberries." 

Snow smirked and began to kiss it all over and slurp up the goo, swallowing it and slurping up whatever she could, she even put the bottom tip of it into her mouth, sucking 

"Ahhhhhhh! Please darling don't stop!" 

Mettatons speakers were shorting out heavily. His voice pitching as it went up and down. His back arched. Until it was to the point his soul exploded into goo. Just got a moment until it regained its form again. 

Snow giggled a bit as the goo got into her chest and some even in her hair. 

"D...darling... t...that was amazing." 

Snow decided to tease him gently. She set his soul back into its container. 

"Your speakers are blown out. Your fans are whirring heavily." 

Mettaton smirked a bit. He was glad the recovery system in this was rather fast 

"The body is just trying to cool down from that... that felt amazing darling. Now, how about I make you feel the same." 

Snow blushed and smiled, until Mettaton had jumped on her pretty much pinning her down once again

"Is there a need to... to pin me down?" 

Mettaton cut her off from talking by kissing her. 

"Mmmph..." 

He removed the dress from her body and tossed it elsewhere. The time with his soul had stained it and stained bits of her skin, it wouldn't last long at least. He moved a hand into the fabric shielding her core from him 

"Nnngh" 

He removed his mouth from here and kissed her collarbone. He moved down to kiss in between the mounds

"Ahhh!" 

He smirked at the noises she was making, he inserted a finger into her just to get her reaction he was very pleased 

"Mettaton!" 

He moved the digit in and out, she seemed to enjoy this the most. Her hips were grinding on the digit. 

"Ahhh!" 

Mettaton smirked. He could feel a small nub on the top of her mound. He pressed onto it just to see, the cry he got from her was the best he's heard yet 

"Say my name again darling." 

He pressed into the nub just to see if she would call his name again

"Mettaton! Mettaton!" 

Mettaton felt the juices she was producing gush out, he slowed his movements and smiled gently

"Just like that." 

Snow was comming down from her high, head rolled to the side and tongue hanging out lightly 

"Ahh... ahh..."

Mettaton was gently petting her head. He had let her hands fall. 

"Your so damn beautiful... the way your entire body is flushed up right now... your chest heaving... it's beautiful... if you don't care... there's one more thing I want to try..."

Snow smiled gently and looked at him, she trusted him with anything he wanted to try 

"G...go ahead." 

Mettaton pulled out his own soul, he watched as he slowly summoned hers out, it seemed to be pulsing. 

"I'm just going to insert your soul..." 

Mettaton was slow in doing it, he gripped the pillow and moaned quietly

"Oh my god ahh!" 

Snow saw sparks in her eyes. Her body arched and her head went to the side, it was the best feeling she's felt 

"Darling does it hurt." 

Mettaton grew worried at her reaction. He gulped a tiny bit. 

"No! Ahh! Ahh!" 

Mettaton moaned out quietly. She was convulsing beneath him, and when her soul seemed to let goop out and his as well. Then Mettaton slowly fell on top of her and smiled gently. 

"I... I just wanna go to bed now..." 

Mettaton slowly tangled his fingers in her hair 

"Darling I'll stay right beside you..." 

Snow smiled gently and closed her eyes a bit 

"I love you." 

Mettaton kissed her cheek gently 

"I love you. Now rest darling... I'm going to bring my charger over here... I'll be back in a moment darling." 

Alphys walked in tired after walking the underground 

"Hey, Mettaton, snow are you two still here?" 

Mettaton jerked up and stared a bit 

"Oh god alphys is back!" 

Snow blushed heavily and blinked as Mettaton tossed the cover onto her. She pulled it into her body 

"Your fine darling just uhm cover up. Yes alphys darling were here!" 

Alphys sighed not asking why they were positioned oddly 

"Okay, I'm going to head to bed, it's been a long day..." 

Snow smiled a bit and chuckled. 

"Okay, we'll be here in the morning."


	30. ...

Snow was putting a jacket on. She was smiling gently. 

"Hey Mettaton, can you tell alphys I'm gonna go get some groceries okay! " 

Mettaton was trying to fiddle with his boots, he wanted to be able to take them off and on, he unscrewed them and nodded a bit. 

"Be careful darling! And if you can, can you pick up some MTT brand hair gel?" 

Snow chuckled. She called back to him. 

"Of course! I'll be back! Be sure not to touch your Christmas present okay!" 

Snow smiled gently, she couldn't wait to give it to him. There was a small grumble in her tummy showing that the two of them were hungry. She set a hand on her stomach and smiled 

"You've hidden it from me darling! I've tried to find it!" 

Mettaton rolled his eyes and chuckled a tiny bit. 

"Oh ha ha! Anyway I'll be back soon Mettaton!" 

When snow walked out and through hotland, she could feel eyes on her. It was apparent that she was human to everyone now. She had gotten used to the eyes, being with Mettaton that was something normal. 

"Did you hear about king asgore?" 

A monster whispered to another as snow passed by

"Yeah a human killed him!" 

The other monster wandered the first one with a glare

"Isn't that the human that Mettaton knows?" 

Snow gulped a bit as she kept hearing the whispers. She was usually okay with the light whispers, it was to be expected after all

"Yeah!" 

As she walked through the grocery store, the whispers grew more and more frequent. She seemed to speed up her walking. She made her way to the check out and frowned at the unfriendly face that welcomed her

"Your kind isn't welcome here." 

Snow looked heartbroken. She gulped and looked down at the items. 

"But I just want to buy these things..." 

The monster barred their fangs and leaned in close to snow 

"Sorry but, unless you pay with your soul you can't buy these things!" 

Snow was baffled. She stepped back, she thought she had finally grown a backbone and stopped with her sensitive nature. But here she was cowering. For a second the scene in snowdin when she had just left replayed in her mind. The skeleton looming over her. She quickly regained her backbone and stood up

"Excuse me?!" 

The monster pointed to the door and snarled 

"Get out!" 

Snow ran out only to be met with a gang of monsters. She gulped

"H...hello..." 

One monster shoved her to the other

"Your kind banished is under here. " 

That monster pushed her away and back to the middle 

"Your kind killed the kings son!" 

Snow was panicking. She tried to run away but the third monster shove dher back 

"Your kind killed the king!" 

Snow was crying. This wasnt her, she's never hurt a monster before 

"That wasn't me though!" 

The monsters closed her in. They were not going to let her escape 

"We don't care! Your kind banished every monster because of what we are! Now we're going to kill you for what your kind did!" 

Snow pushed through them and mananged to get out of the group. She was in tears as she ran 

"Ahh!" 

The monsters chased after her, they wanted her dead for what her kind did to their king 

"Mettaton! Mettaton!" 

Mettaton turned around to see snow panicking and running towards him. He heard the banging from the lab door and held her close 

"Darling! Are you okay?! Why are monsters banging on the door?!" 

Snow looked up at him, she had cuts and bruises on her from when they pushed her around 

"They want to kill me Mettaton!" 

Mettaton looked to the door and gulped. He was. It going to let them harm her

"Darling. Why are they trying to kill you?!"

Snow gulped, her voice grew quiet.

"They're blaming humanity for asgores death."

Mettaton went quiet for a moment, his voice choked 

"Asgore... is dead...? That human killed him...?" 

Snow gulped and pulled Mettaton closer 

"Yes... they want me dead... because that child killed asgore." 

Mettaton was going to say something when the monsters busted down the lab door

"Get her!" 

Snow panicked 

"They busted down the door." 

The monsters were fast, to fast for the two lovers. A monster has came up behind her and used their claws to claw her in the back. Snow stumbled. She fell backward and twitched. 

"There is her soul! Quick someone catch it!"

The monsters were fighting in how to get her soul 

"Stop human souls can persist outside their bodies! Just get it in a container!" 

Mettaton fell to his knees. He held the girl gently in his embrace. Blood, this is what humans were made of... 

"Snow..." 

Snow coughed out. She looked towards Mettaton and gave a gentle smile. Blood was comming from the side of her mouth 

"Hey... looks like I won't be able to attend our wedding..." 

Mettaton held her gently. He didn't know what he could do. He couldn't do anything he had let her get hurt 

"Snow darling don't talk like that. It's going to be fine. " 

Snow smiled gently. She slowly reached a hand up to cup his face... 

"Mettaton... I lo..." 

Snows hand fell to her side. Her final Breath slipped from her lips. 

"Snow?" 

Mettaton stared at this. Her eyes lidded any brightness was gone 

"She's dead... you called her a monster but you killed her!" 

Mettaton was screaming at the monsters who had invaded their happy home... 

"I will keep her soul." 

He stated it simple and clear 

"Give it to the queen! We have to start over! Give it to the queen!" 

The monsters were chanting for him to give it to Toriel, The Who had returned 

"Shut up!" 

Mettaton snarled 

"Snow... You... you want to go to the Queen?" 

The soul in the capsul was silent, it simply floated there. Mettaton walked out of the lab, he was slow in walking towards the castle, instead of taking the elevator he walked the whole way, just quietly mourning. The one human who had smiled with Him, had laughed with him, loved with him. She was dead... she was dead forever. He would never see her again

"Hello?" 

He called out as he entered the castle 

"Misses dreemur?" 

Toriel turned the corner to see Mettaton, a familiar face from the television. Her eyes stared at what he was holding

"I'm sorry... w...what are you holding?" 

Mettaton was having a hard time telling her what he was doing here

"A... a human soul. Her name was... was... Snow." 

Toriel covered her mouth and gently reached out to touch the capsul 

"She survived...? Al this time she was alive... and making friends?" 

Mettaton stared a bit. The queen... knew her? 

"Did you know her?" 

Toriel let a small chuckle escape, she couldn't help but see the smiling face of the little girl she raised 

"Hah... guess she never told you... well, I raised her from when she first fell..." 

Mettaton sniffled gently. He couldn't believe it... the queen had raised her 

"She must've been a beautiful little girl." 

Toriel smiled and motioned for him to follow her to the throne room. 

"She ran away from any monster until she was thirteen. Scared of all of them... she loved to hear me read... never hurt a fly..." 

Mettaton gulped. He was crying as Toriel told him of how she was as a child. 

"You know... we were supposed to get married... I never got to really buy her a ring... but i had proposed a few weeks ago... I... I was so excited. She was excited to... but, I remember she had a box... she was saving it for Christmas... she was so excited to give it to me... I'm going to open it on Christmas just like she wanted me to..." 

Toriel nodded and gulped. She was crying as well. She gently took the soul and gulped. 

 

Ring...  
Ring...

"Heya... is anyone there...? Well, I'll just leave a message... So, it's been a while the Queen returned and is now ruling the underground. She's enstated a new policy. All the humans who fall down here will not be treated as enemies, but as friends. It's probably for the best anyway. The human souls the king gathered disappeared... so uh... that plan ain't happening any time soon... but about the human souls... there is one... I don't know if it stayed here or.. if that human was killed, but... Mettaton comes to see it often. Toriel likes to talk to it to... I don't know much about human souls or if it can hear them... but it gives them hope. But, even though people are heart broken over the king... and things are looking grim for our freedom... the queens trying her best to not let us give up hope. So, uh, hey... if we're not giving up down here, don't give up wherever you are okay? Who knows how long it will take by we will get it of here."

"Sans! Who are you talking to?" 

"Hmm? Nobody." 

"Nobody? Can I talk to them to?" 

"Here, knock yourself out." 

"Wait a second... I recognize this number! Attention human! I, the great papyrus are now captain of the royal gaurd! It's everything I ever dreamed of! Except for fighting we just water flowers, and we're helping dr alphys with her research! She's going to find a way to get us out of here. Undyne is helping her too! Though, to be honest her method of helping... seems kind of explosion inducing. But I think alphys likes having her around. Uh oh!" 

"Hey! What are you up to, punk! Ngaah!"

"Please don't noogie the phone." 

"Hey! Whose in charge here?"

"Me." 

"Oh... yeah, That's right! I quit my job as leader of the royal guard. Actually, since we won't be fighting anymore... the royal guard totally disbanded. There's uh, only one member now."

"But he's extreamly good!" 

"Yeah! He is! Cmere!" 

"Please don't noogie the skeleton!"

"Anyways, now I'm working as alphys's lab assistant... we're gonna find a way out of this dump once and for all! Oh, yeah, and I'm a gym teacher at the queens new school. Did you know I could bench press seven children? Awesome right? Hey. I'm sorry about what happened with asgore. You were just doing what you had to. It's not your fault he... ah, darn it, I miss the big guy. Cmon Undyne! Snap out of it! Uh, I guess I'll tell you how alphys is doing. Well, she's the same as ever, well maybe a little more reclusive than usual. Seems like something's really bothering her. But she can get through it! I'm there supporting her! That's what friends are for right? Hey where ever you are, I hope it's better than here, it took a lot of sacrifice to get there... so wherever you are, you have to try to be happy, okay? For our sakes! We'll feel better knowing our trouble was worth it. We're all still with you! Everyone is! Even the queen! Hey! Wait a second! Toriel! Toriel! Do you wanna...? Heh... she says she's busy." 

"But if she knew who we were talking to. "

"We wouldn't get the phone back for at least a few hours." 

"We have the mercy to spare you from her. "

"But call back any time okay? She'd love to talk!"

"Oh whoops, this things almost out of batteries. So, hate to cut it this short but, be seeing you, okay buddy?" 

"Bye bye for now!" 

"See ya, punk!" 

Click....


	31. The true ending

Snow woke up with a start and gulped. It wasn't right. This wasn't right, where was she?! She was dead! That monster killed her

"Wha!" 

Mettaton was slowly waking up. He gently pet the girls head. 

"Snow darling are you okay?" 

Snow gulped and stared at Mettaton. She bit her lip and looked down 

"Wh-what?! Why... how...?"

Mettaton let it a sigh. He gently ushered her back to laying down. 

"Darling you must've had a bad dream... are you okay?" 

Snow gulped she let out a sigh and went back to laying down. She curled up gently and sighed, at least this was a comforting scent 

"B..bad dream?! It felt so real though... like.. it was days! We woke up from here... I went to the store... I bought some things then came back we chilled repeated last night and then I went to the store to get groceries then... I was killed... but my soul, you had my soul and I could sense what was going on around me, but I couldn't move or say anything..."

Mettaton sighed gently. So she had a dream where she was killed... that wasn't good 

"Darling it's okay... come here... I will never let anyone hurt you. Do you hear me darling?" 

Snow gulped a bit. 

"Y...yes." 

Mettaton smiled and pressed his lips to her head and smiled gently 

"Good. I will never ever let anyone hurt you... I promise..." 

Snow smiled gently. No matter what when he was around she just couldn't feel bad. 

"I love you Mettaton..." 

Mettaton smiled gently. He yawned a bit. 

"I love you darling..." 

Snow pouted a bit as he yawned. She was far to nervous to go back to sleep. What if she had another dream...? 

"I don't wanna go back to sleep." 

Mettaton chuckled and a small groan came from him, he was sleepy but it was apparent that she wasn't going to go back to sleep.

"Then... let's talk... can I ask some questions about you?" 

Snow smiled gently as he decided to stay awake with her. 

"Sure... go ahead." 

Mettaton thought a bit, he decided to ask something that he had wondered for a while 

"How long have you been down here...?" 

Snow sighed, she had to think about this for a moment, how long had she been down here...? 

"Eight years." 

Mettaton blinked, eight years...? That's a long time. 

"Eight whole years...? Wow... "

Snow smiled a bit and chuckled. A lot of people would be surprised on how long she's been down here. 

"Yep. And for a good five of those years I stayed confined to a place called the ruins, i was happy but I wanted to see more... mommy was mad I wanted to see more. I haven't spoken to mommy in a good three years. But for those three years I stayed inside the house beside Blookys." 

Mettaton winced a bit. So she knew blooky... wait, she lived in his house for three years...? He quickly asked about her 'mommy' not wanting to talk about his cousin 

"Who was your mommy? Was she your human mother?" 

Snow sighed a bit. Human mother, did she even have a human mother...? She didn't know. 

"No... her name was Toriel... she was a goat mom... I loved her like my mother though..." 

Mettaton smiled gently and sighed

"I'm sure you did..." 

Snow sighed. She decided to bring up the subject that he had quickly averted from. 

"Mettaton... you know... I uhm... I lived beside Blooky for those years I spoke with you... he never spoke about you... but I found... I found those journals." 

Mettaton sighed. He closed his eyes and bit his lip. 

"You must think I'm horrible..." 

Snow sighed quietly. 

"I did at the time, I hated the person who lived there before me, I didn't know it was you... but when he called, and the way you reacted, it clicked for me. You should go see him..." 

Mettaton let out a sigh and closed his eyes 

"I know darling... but... I'm worried he'll never forgive me..." 

Snow smiled gently and moved to where she was straddling the robot. She ran a hand through his hair 

"He already has..." 

Mettaton set his hands on her hips and smiled gently. He couldn't help but smile when she was like this. 

"I'll go see him then..." 

Snow chuckled and rolled off him and into the floor with a thud. She stood up and sighed.

"Good. Anyway, I'm going to start cleaning up... I may go buy groceries other than the Raman noodle cups. I'm sure Alphys wouldn't mind us staying here, if something happens to you I have all the equipment here." 

Mettaton pouted a bit and rolled onto his side 

"Aww did you have to get up?" 

Snow rolled her eyes a bit. She was redressing herself. 

"Oh ha ha. Yes I did, and I have no clothes because you ripped this dress at least you didn't rip my underwear..." 

Mettaton smirked and wrapped his arms around her, snow didn't even realize that he had stood up 

"I wouldn't mind you like this all the time." 

Snow huffed and turned around To face him and lightly push him away. That's when she felt his fingers move fast in her sides. She smiled 

"Mettaton! Cmon!" 

Mettaton smirked. He began to do it to both of her sides 

"There are those giggles I love!" 

Snow giggled happily and lightly pushed him away 

"Ahh you're tickling me!" 

Snow was pointing out the obvious but she just wanted him to stop tickling her. 

"Oh I am?" 

Mettaton smirked and answered her with an equally obvious answer. 

"Ahh no!" 

Mettaton laughed and continued to do it, she was squirming around so much. 

Snow was laughing and pushing on his metallic body frantically for him to stop. 

"Hahahah! S-stop it! Hahaha!" 

Mettaton released her and laughed a bit as she panted. 

"Okay okay. I'll go get you some more clothes, do you want me to do the shopping while I'm out?" 

Snow huffed and slightly shoved him. But she did need a few things from the store. 

"Thank you so much for offering. Yes. " 

Mettaton smiled gently and pet her head.

"No problem what do you want me to get you?" 

Snow thought and shrugged, but she has had one craving for a while, blooky wouldn't ever let her eat any of them and she knew you could buy them in the store, but she knew blooky would probably be hurt if she came in with those. So maybe she could get Mettaton to buy her some! 

"Mmm I'll mainly eat anything, but if you can, snails are good, and uhm... can you get me... just get whatever you want really I only want some snails." 

Mettaton raised an eyebrow and blinked. He didn't realize expect her to ask for snails after all

"You are a weird human."

Snow huffed and set her hands on her hips. 

"I grew up with a goat who loved snails. What do you expect?"

Mettaton chuckled and rolled his eyes a bit. He pat her on her head and smiled. 

"True. Anyway I'm off, I'll be back soon!" 

Snow watched Mettaton leave, mainly his backside, alphys had built him an amazing body. She couldn't help but admire it sometimes. 

"See you!" 

After he left she grabbed a lab coat and slipped it on with a hum and began to cleaning. That's when she heard the clicking of claws in the lab floor. 

"Oh hey alphys. How are you doing this morning?" 

Alphys gave a sleepy smile and rubbed her eyes from behind her glasses

"Not nearly as good as you two..."

Snow sighed, she knew how alphys felt about Undyne. She walked up and rubbed the girls back gently. 

"I'm sure she'll come around alphys... "

Alphys sniffled a bit. That's when she heard a knock at the door 

"... I don't know snow... I'm just... oh... another letter... can't I just slide it back under...? No, I have to stop doing this. Its uhm... shut kinda strongly..." 

Snow smiled gently. She hadn't expected to see the kid there. 

"Hey... if this is a joke it's..."

Snow gently picked up the letter and began to read through it. She covered her mouth and giggled lightly. 

"Oh my god uhm alphys uh-" 

Snow could tell that this kid probably couldn't write like this, and that it was a certain strong woman. 

"Oh my god? Did you write this letter? That's adorable. I had no idea you could write this way." 

Snow chuckled and shook her head, Alphys wasn't even really paying attention to her. 

"I'll just let her think that..." 

Alphys smiled happily to the kid who was at her door. 

"You know what, Okay! I'll do it!"

Snow didn't really pay attention to the rest of the conversation and went back to cleaning. She watched with a small smile as alphys went out in one of her cute dresses. Snow smiled a bit.

Mettaton still hadn't come back when alphys scurried in and changed into her lab coat from her cute dress rather hap hazardly and went to what she called 'the bathroom' snow had her suspicions but never said anything. She sighed a bit as the kid walked in. She had t noticed the note until the kid picked it up. She sighed a bit. 

"She uhm... left this note for you kid." 

Frisk smiled happily to snow. He was glad to see that she was okay this time. It wasn't right she got killed because of what had happened. 

*thank you* 

Mettaton had finally came back with everything. But the snails

"You didn't get my snails?!" 

Mettaton held up his hands in defense. Bags falling to rest on the bend of his elbows 

"I'm sorry darling but I grew up on a snail farm! I couldn't bare to see any snails eaten!" 

Snow chuckled a bit, she had forgotten that bit. He had grown up with blooky afterall

"It's fine Mettaton. Anyway, I'll put this away. Uhm alphys and the kid went into that room and they haven't been out since so uhm... I dunno. I'm just glad I decided to put a lab coat on!

Mettaton smirked a bit. He couldn't help but want to see her the same way he had seen her last night. She looked so damn ravishing. 

"Mmm you look good in it. It I bet it would look better on the floor." 

Snow huffed and crossed her arms. A blush was dusting her cheeks 

"M...Mettaton what if they come back...?"

Mettaton pulled her close and gave her a quick kiss and smiled gently 

"Fine, I can wait." 

Snow chuckled and messed up his hair causing him to gasp. She always wondered what was behind that fringe of his 

"Good."

It felt like a good few hours before the two came back out. 

"Oh thank god you two are o... oh my god what are those?!" 

Alphys gave a small smile.

"I'll fill you guys in later okay? For now I have to take these guys home." 

Then, alphys left, snow was confused, that wasn't a bathroom was it...? She gulped a bit and looked at Mettaton. 

"I'm... in going to try and clean off her desk..." 

Mettaton stared at the amalgamations that had shambled out of what was supposed to be her bathroom... 

"Okay, I'm just gonna go talk to my fans..." 

Snow nodded and looked at the desk and began to put all the half eaten ramen noodle cups into a garbage bag. 

"Okay..." 

It all happened so fast, one second I was cleaning the lab, waiting on Mettaton to come back, he's been gone for a few hours. So she simply expected that he was talking around while shopping. But, something weird happened. She had stuck her head out of the lab door because she kept hearing noises. But a bright white flash was nearing. She dove behind a science instrument as to sheild herself. But... it all happened so fast... the bright light was there. Then... it was simply gone. 

Snow was touching her body and stared at herself, then she ran outside. Something felt different. She was smelling scents she's never really smelled.

"The barrier! It's gone!" 

Snow looked around. So many monsters were yelling, but unlike her dream it was happiness! They were all happy! 

"The barrier!" 

Mettaton was running to where snow was. He held her hands tightly and smiled widely 

"Snow! Snow darling!" 

Snow stared and looked around 

"Mettaton! What's going on?" 

Mettaton shoved the few dresses he had grabbed into her hands 

"Here get dressed, the barriers broken! We have to go meet the others quickly!" 

Snow smiled widely and ran into the lab and ran out. They were free! 

"Okay!" 

Mettaton grabbed her hand and smiled happily 

"Okay let's go!" 

Snow followed Mettaton and smiled. They ran through the throne room and into a room with a single corridor. There was frisk. The child was smiling happily. 

*Snow, Mettaton! I'm glad you guys made it.* 

Snow smiled and let go of mettatons hand so she could pet the kids head 

"Hey kid... I knew you could do it!"

Frisk grabbed snows hand quickly and began to pull her along towards all their friends 

*come on snow! Hurry hurry!*

Snow laughed and smiled following the kidZ 

"Haha! Okay I'm comm..." 

Snow looked up in th middle of her scentence and her face went blank for a moment 

"Mom...?" 

Toriel turned and she felt a smile come onto her lips 

"Yes my chi... Snow...?" 

Snow ran into her goat mothers arms and smiled happily 

"Mommy!" 

Toriel gently pet her daughters head. She was so happy... she couldn't believe that she would end up meeting her here... 

"Snow darling yo... I knew you were alive..." 

Snow snuggled and sniffled in her mothers hold. She looked up at her and smiled 

"Mommy! I've missed y-you so much!" 

Toriel let a chuckle escape and cupped her cheeks with both of her paws 

"Snowy... my little snow flake... come now, you don't wanna go to the surface all puffy do you?" 

Snow huffed and pouted her lips out 

"N-no..." 

Toriel smiled. She nuzzled noses with the girl making her giggle 

"Then smile. Also, your friend alphys told me a lot of what you've accomplished. Making friends, even getting married?" 

Mettaton didn't mean to ruin this family moment, but he was baffled 

"Darling the queen is the mother you've spoke about?!" 

Snow blinked and backed away suddenly feeling very out of place. Her mouth went a gale

"Q-queen?!" 

Toriel chuckled and waved her hand with a small smile 

"Not any more. I've left that life long ago. Now... frisk child, if you have any business to attend to, please go do it. I would rather not come back down here." 

Frisk smiled happily and nodded to her. 

*okay mom.* 

Mettaton managed to get snows attention from frisk and Toriel. He held her by the waist and picked her up spinning her 

"Darling were free!" 

Snow smiled happily and set her hands on mettatons shoulders 

"Mettaton, I'm scared but I'm so excited as well!" 

Mettaton was going to say something else when a familiar voice cut him off. He smiled happily 

"Another human?!" 

Undyne was the one to speak up and smiled 

"Oh yeah you and sans never met Snow did you papyrus?" 

Snow paused and looked at Mettaton. She raised an eyebrow and whispered to him. 

"Wait.. that's the name you used when we were chatting online..."

Snow smiled happily and held out a hand 

"A pleasure to meet you papyrus. " 

Papyrus smiled happily 

"Human! A pleasure to meet you!" 

Snow smiled then looked at the skeleton that was a bit shorter than her. She gulped a tiny bit and smiled

"You've grown a lot more than when I last saw you. I do remember you being small and always wearing a hoodie. " 

Snow chuckled and scratched the back of her neck with a blush 

"Oh haha, sadly it got to small for me over time. But then I bonded with Mettaton and well he supplies me with clothes." 

Toriel smiled happily. She didn't really mean to but in the conversation but she was just so excited! 

"I'm so happy you've made friends. Oh and snow look, alphys supplied me with the 'texting' feature. Can I have your call number so we can 'text'?" 

Snow let out a gentle laugh. 

"I lost my phone a while back actually... but when we get to the surface I'll get a new one." 

Toriel smiled happily and nodded 

"Okay!" 

It took a few hours of idle chatter for frisk to finally make it back. 

"Are you ready?" 

Mettaton asked the question happily and smiled. He decided to pick her up and carry her to the top. 

"Mhmm!" 

It took only a few moments for them all to make it to the top. Snow stared, it hurt her eyes at first. But when they finally adjusted she was... she was astonished. 

"It's everything I've dreamed and better." 

Mettaton slowly set his hands on her hips and looked at what he presumed was the sun. He smiled widely and gulped. 

"It's beautiful." 

Snow slowly got down from mettatons arms and smiled gently. 

"I can't believe that I'm feeling the sun on my skin once again... it's so warm..." 

Mettaton set his hand on his fiancées waist 

"You... you've lived with this and then it was taken away from you. Snow darling I'm so sorry." 

Snow smiled and felt the rays hit her skin, they were just so warm, not to hot and not to cold. It was perfect 

"It's fine, I love the underground but... this is just... amazing. Come on let's go explore!" 

Snow grabbed mettatons hand and smiled happily. She led him down the mountain and into the grass. She paused a bit. 

"Clara...?" 

Snow looked around. That name, why did that name sound so familiar to her...? 

"Huh?" 

Mettaton narrowed his eyes, he was able to see the humans walking closer to them, he didn't like the thought of them calling her that. 

"Clara! Clara is alive! " 

Snow turned and blinked. There were three humans, the same age as her, all carrying flowers and wearing black. 

"That's not Clara, Zach, she's dead! No one survives a fall like that." 

Susan scowled, who were these freak shows? One dressed up like a transvestite and one was dressed like what, a stripper?!

"Z..Zach? S..Susan? And Seth right?" 

Snow was looking at the group, she felt as if she knew these people. 

"How does she know our names?" 

Seth whispered to the two of the two who were walking with him 

"I'm telling you, it's Clara you guys! " 

The boy ran up to Mettaton and snow, Mettaton was nervous and instinctively pulled snow back. 

The one snow recognized as Zach held up his hands. 

"Hey whoa, I didn't notice that guy, wait... the legends, oh my god the legends are true?!"

Mettaton glared a bit and held snow closer to him

"Look there are more! And frisk! The child that went missing just a while back! They're alive too!"

Seth was pointing towards where the others were walking down. 

Snow smiled happily and looked at them, she looked up at Mettaton. 

"Its fine Mettaton. They're friends from... before I fell... Wait... You two... are the reason I fell." 

Snow stared and moved closer to the ones she knew for a lot longer than these guys 

"You did it on your own! We told you no one could make it!" 

Seth was being a bit defensive. 

Zach cut in. 

"We were all children, but she's back now! With friends! Cmon! I'm sure your family will be glad to see your back." 

Snow moved away from Mettaton and blinked. What did he mean? Family. Did she have a family? Like a mother and father?!

"Family...?" 

Mettaton smiled happily and rubbed her shoulder 

"Family, snow darling-" 

Snow looked up at Mettaton and smiled 

"Her name is Clara." 

Zach interrupted Mettaton and took 'Clara's' hand. 

"It's fine Mettaton call me snow. But yes I have a family! Let's go! I have family, I have friends! Come on!" 

Snow gently pulled her hand from zachs and held mettatons and pulled him along. 

\---The End---


End file.
